


Monster Hunter: My Way

by Frontierhunter



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frontierhunter/pseuds/Frontierhunter
Summary: This is both some writing practice, and some general fanfic work for some fun.In this "book" I'll be covering almost every monster from throughout the Monster Hunter franchise, with a few exceptions for various reasons, I'll be talking about their appearances, abilities, and parts of their known ecology and impact on the world, with some details of my own thrown in, like the title suggests, this is Monster Hunter, but in my own way, because the official way is a mess in MANY ways in every corner of it.But all that aside, I hope you enjoy, let us dive into the world of Monster Hunter!
Kudos: 6





	1. Runner Wyverns

**Author's Note:**

> Getting this out of the way:
> 
> There will be many things retconned to various degrees in this "book", and some things will be ignored altogether, for example, Copper and Flame Blangonga's being what they are, or taxonomies.
> 
> And of course: Don't take this as an end all be all book of facts, that's not why this is here, and I'm not going to act like it is.

_Velociprey_ and _Velocidrome_ :

 **Classification** : Bird Wyverns

 **Title** : Cunning Raptor Wyverns

**Physical Description:**

The _Veloci_ are large bipedal reptiles (on average being 635.71cm from snout to tail tip), they're primarily covered in blue scales, with black scales forming sideways stripes running from the head all the way to the pointed end of their tails in a pattern.

Their underbellies are white and their feet and hands are varying shades of grey. The feet have four toe digits with black talons, with one in particular on each featuring a large sickle shaped talon, compared to the rest which have talons of even length and with the same shape as one another. The hands have seven clawed digits, the claws themselves are black, each of varying length, with them getting longer towards the middle.

The heads have silted pupils on two eyes on opposite sides of the head, curved back, pointy and red crests on top at the back of the skull, and yellow upper jaws, their mouths having small pointed teeth present.

What physically sets _Drome's_ apart from _Prey's_ is that they are larger (on average being 868.2cm in length), have larger and more brightly colored crests, which also feature a spiked extension at the back of the crest near the base. And the sickle talons, along with one claw in the middle of each hand, are longer and turn red towards the end.

Notably there is a rare genetic condition within the species that turns their blue scales white, the yellow part of their jaws a very pale yellow, their stripes a deep blue, and their crests (and claws in the case of _Drome's_ ) a very pale blue, making them bare a striking resemblance to their close relatives the _Gia_ , outside of aesthetics' this condition doesn't seem to affect them very much, if at all.

**Abilities:**

Speed is a _Veloci's_ biggest advantage. They're quick on their feet and excellent jumpers, chasing down and pouncing on to prey while digging their claws and talons into them is their go to method of hunting and killing.

The species also possess noteworthy organs connected to their throats, these organs are meant to store random consumed chemicals or other things that the body deems harmful, but useful, being stored there to be used as projectile attacks launched from their mouths, however this function is only present within _Drome's_ , the sacs are too small and inactive in _Prey's_ , making consuming the materials they're meant to filter still dangerous to _Prey's_.

While their colors make them stick out in most of their habitats, they're speculated to potentially be used as a warning sign against predators.

**Behavior:**

The _Veloci_ are pack hunters and carnivores, using their numbers to surround and overwhelm large creatures such as _Aptonoth_ or _Bulldrome's_ , or to help corner quick fleeing targets such as _Kelbi_ , _Horses_ , _Moofah_ , amongst others.

 _Velocidrome's_ are the leaders of the species, communicating through a complex series of noises to give orders, being generally larger, stronger, and smarter than _Prey's_ the _Velocidrome's_ also hold the duty of marking their packs territory, usually with large scratch marks on trees or rocks made with their larger claws, and they often are the killing force when dealing with certain bigger threats, like Bull _Aptonoth_.

 _Velocidrome's_ are fully grown male specimens, and thus they get exclusive rights to mate with mature female specimens, upon the formation of a newly grown _Drome_ it is typically quickly chased off by the existing leader, forcing the lone _Drome_ to hunt on their own and find their own pack members to lead.

Occasionally packs of _Veloci_ are known to attack and steal food from villages, or just eat random travelers.

**Habitats:**

_Veloci_ can be found in numerous warm climate areas rich in trees and wide open plains throughout the Old World. Most commonly in the Arcolis Region.

_Genprey_ and _Gendrome_ :

 **Classification:** Bird Wyverns

 **Title:** Viper Raptor Wyverns

**Physical Description:**

The _Gen_ appear similar to the _Veloci_ , being roughly the same size generally speaking (636.71cm in length). Their scales are a colorful mixture of green and yellow, with some striped patterns, and beige underbellies.

The feet are brown and are otherwise identical to _Veloci_ feet, their arms on the other hand only have three digits with very short claws.

Their mouths have two long tusks protruding downward from the front of the upper jaw. They have faded yellow crests as well, one on each side of the head above the eye's.

 _Drome's_ are identifiable via their larger more elaborate crests, longer tusks and typically larger size in comparison to their kin, roughly akin to _Velocidrome's._

**Abilities:**

_Gen_ are similarly agile as their relatives are, with their coloration helping them blend into their habitat.

While their talons are still effective for hunting, a _Gen's_ primary means of offense lies in their teeth. They have a paralytic venom located within their teeth that allows them to immobilize prey, this venom is quite potent, allowing them to stun creatures ranging from dog sized to things many times their own size, though on larger targets the effect will wear off quicker, this venom being primarily used that way to stun prey, or as a means of holding off predators or large aggressors.

 _Drome's_ are also notable for possessing functional organs that allows them to spit a glob of a paralysis inducing liquid, or breath out a cloud of gas that produces a similar effect when inhaled. These methods of crippling targets are even more potent and effective than using their fangs, to the point where it's possible for them to accidentally paralyze their pack members or even themselves.

**Behavior:**

Much like the _Veloci_ and the like, the _Gen_ are pack hunting carnivorous creatures, using their venom and numbers to overwhelm prey, or their speed to corner and do much of the same.

 _Aptonoth_ and _Apceros_ are considered a "favorite" amongst the species, because of this and due to trading via caravans pulled by the large herbivores being quite common in regions where they have been found inhabiting, the species is by far the most infamous amongst the Runner Wyvern's in regards to attacks on settlements and villages.

 _Drome's_ are fully grown specimens, sex is not a determinant factor in regards to which become _Drome's_ , their larger crests are seen as sexually appealing amongst the species making finding mates a fairly easy task for them, the bigger the better.

Like many other pack based species, as soon as another potential leader rises amongst the ranks, the new vs the current leader will likely fight, with the loser being forced to go fend for themselves and find a pack of their own.

**Habitats:**

Most commonly the species is seen in various sandy deserts throughout the Old World, with some packs occasionally wandering elsewhere and ending up in more mild climates, including certain forests, and even some swamps where they can end up clashing with local _Io_ and _Veloci_ populations.

_Ioprey_ and _Iodrome:_

 **Classification:** Bird Wyverns

 **Title:** Poison Arrow Raptor Wyverns

**Physical Description:**

While the general size of the _Io_ are not very distinct from their close relatives, in contrast to other Runner Wyverns the _Io_ mostly lack scales. Instead they're mainly covered in a vivid red hide with numerous black patterns, along with beige underbellies, and parts of their arms and legs, plus the feet and hands, and the ends of their tails are varying shades of purple.

They have four toes however unlike the others, they lack the sickle talons, not only that, their dew clawed toes are right on the back of the legs. Their hands have only two digits with very small claws.

Their necks have a roundish throat sac visible and the head's are more bulbous and rounded compared to their relatives, with slightly curled and elongated lower jaws as well. They have crests as well, two types, the first are large and rounded, and positioned at the front of the head right above the nasal cavities, the other type is in the form of six spikes protruding from the back of the head, three on each side.

 _Iodrome's_ differentiate themselves from _Ioprey_ with their larger size, and vertical extension's to their crests, which resemble the heads of axes, only the edges are thick and wide, and completely blunt.

**Abilities:**

Despite having fewer teeth than their relatives, no sickle claws, and even fewer and shorter claws than the _Gen_ , the _Io_ are arguably the most dangerous of the Runner Wyverns to deal with in general.

They're practically toxic from head to toe, having a venomous bite making up for them having few teeth, sacs connected to their throats that produce a toxic sludge they hack up at prey and predator alike, they secrete a toxic chemical from their skin, and even their bone marrow has a similar toxic chemical mixed into it (Fun fact: The toxic nature of their bones made it a common practice to use them to make venomous arrowheads, which is where they get their title from).

A _Drome's_ poison is much more deadly compared to the toxin's from a _Prey_ , even being capable of killing _Prey's_ themselves with little trouble.

In large enough numbers _Io_ packs have been shown to be capable of overwhelming and killing creatures many times their individual size due to all the toxin's they release, this has even included in a few famous cases, apex predators such as a _Zinogre_.

Alongside all the poison and venom, the _Io_ generally display agility on par with the other Runner Wyverns.

**Behavior:**

While they may be pack hunting meat eaters like the _Gia_ and the like, the _Io_ are primarily insectivores, using their various means of distributing toxins, alongside their large numbers, to easily dispatch and feed on local populations of insects, typically _Vespoid_ colonies.

When not poisoning colonies of Neopeteron's, they are known to occasionally target larger prey, like _Aptonoth_ herds, _Conga_ troops, or just random travelers passing through the area.

Much like the _Gen_ , sex does not determine if a _Prey_ becomes a _Drome_ or not, the alpha's simply being fully grown specimens, and also like their desert dwelling cousins, a _Drome's_ crest functions both as a symbol of authority, and as a means of sexual appeal, the larger the "axe" the better

Standing out further from their relatives, it's actually not uncommon for there to be more than one _Drome_ leading a group, most recorded at once being five, with them working together to get things done for the whole group, such as one keeping an eye on the nest while the others take some _Prey's_ and go hunting.

 _Io_ make their nests in caves and tunnels, using their toxic sludge to mark their territory. Due to the kinds of habitats they live in, this can occasionally lead to packs attacking groups of miners.

**Habitats:**

The species, much like most amphibious creatures of the world, requires liquids more frequently than most other land based creatures, namely water, something their toxic secretions can't handle for them, because of this they're normally found living in swamps and marshes throughout the Old World, most notably the Kuruputiosu Wetlands, and the Jio Telado Marsh, they can also be found in certain forest regions, as long as there is plentiful water.

Oddly, there have even been recorded populations found in mountainous regions and even volcanic one's as well, seemingly as long as there is a large body of water around, and caves and tunnels to make nests in, the _Io_ aren't very restricted to where they can live in comparison to many other types of creatures that also need a lot of moisture to live, though frigid climates are a quick way to kill them, and naturally due to the environment, populations in such generally heated and dry areas are on the lower side compared to those within more moist environments.

_Giaprey_ and _Giadrome_ :

 **Classification:** Bird Wyverns

 **Title:** Frozen Raptor Wyverns

**Physical Description:**

The _Gia_ resemble the _Veloci_ quite a bit, right down to coloration if one counts a color mutation their warm climate cousins can take on. The _Gia's_ claws are one average a bit bigger and thicker, they have more teeth (which are also a bit thicker) and slightly longer heads, their crests are wider and a bit longer, and they're overall a bit bulkier than the other Raptor Wyverns, but most notably the majority of their bodies are covered in a very compact and dense coat of white and dark blue feathers instead of scales, though those are still present on the hands, feet, and head.

Much like the _Veloci_ , the _Giadrome's_ stick out from their packs due to their size (usually), their bigger and more elaborate crests, and some bigger, longer, and off colored claws and sickle talons.

**Abilities:**

While they may be less agile than their relatives due to their insulating coats and bulkier builds, the _Gia_ are still quite quick, and can bring their targets to a halt by spitting a freezing chemical agent from their mouths, much like the _Io_ , this projectile chemical comes from a sac organ connected to their throats which produce the substance.

The chemical itself can cause frostbite in those hit by the blobs spat by the Frozen Raptor's at a fairly high rate, it's also possible for them to cause temporary numbness via injecting a small portion of this chemical via bites and scratches, in quick succession this can quickly lead to full numbness, making it easier to strike the target without them even realizing they're getting hit.

Much like the _Io's_ poison, the effect of the chemical is much more dangerous when it's coming from a _Drome_ , being capable of stopping something like a fully grown _Popo_ or _Bulldrome_ in their tracks with ease.

**Behavior:**

The general behavior of the _Gia_ is almost entirely identical to that of the _Veloci_ , with the exception of how they always make nests in caves.

**Habitats:**

All throughout various snowy tundra's, glaciers, frozen forests, and freezing mountain peaks of the Old World these creatures can be found roaming. 

The Furahiya Mountains being one of the most common places to see them.


	2. Dog Wyverns

_Jaggi, Jaggia_ and _Great Jaggi_ :

 **Classification** : Bird Wyverns

 **Title** : Howling Dog Wyverns

**Physical Description:**

The _Jaggi_ are a species of scale coated bipedal reptiles, the common distinct feature between them all is the two frills extending from the sides near the back of their heads, one on each side. They range in size from the on average 365.04cm(length) _Jaggi_ , the typically 517.93cm(length) _Jaggia,_ and the largest of the species at 934.4cm(length) on average _Great's._

The _Jaggi_ are quite slim compared to the other types, they are mostly covered in orangish scales, with cream colored underbellies, and purple hands which have four dark brown claw digits, the middle and forefront digit being larger, longer, and with a curved shape, the frills are also mostly purple, with thick outlines that are a similar color to most of the scales. The heads have two silted yellow eyes on either side, with a line of dark brown scales above the eyes going down to the nasal cavities on either side, and long jaws with a row of small needle like teeth lining each half. The heads also have a purple stripe all the way from their "nasal bumps" at the front of the top half of the jaw, to the rounded tips of their long tails, which have numerous small pointed spikes lining the sides.

The _Jaggia_ are overall larger and bulkier than the _Jaggi_ in most ways, with their scale color being mostly a grayish purple color, with a dark purple stripe running along from nose to tail tip, and cream colored underbellies still. Their legs, a thick wavy horizontal stripe on either side of the body, and some highlights on the heads being an orangish color. Their frills are smaller, they don't "flare" out, and they hang down in a more limp manner, like a pair of droopy dog ears. They lack spikes on their tails, although there are "dent" marks where the spikes would be present on their male counterparts. Most of their underbellies are covered in a "coat" of soft pale grey colored fur.

 _Great Jaggi_ are the largest members of the species, and much like the _Jaggia_ are bulkier than the _Jaggi_ in terms of build. They stand out in terms of coloration with mostly lavender colored scales, with cream underbellies and stripes lining the jaws, and red and orange highlights on the arms, legs, torsos, tails, and frills, the latter of which are proportionally larger and more spread out than the frills of _Jaggi_ with rough pale grey edges. The middle and foremost talons on the feet are also bigger and have a hooked shape, much like certain claws on their hands. The spikes on their tails are bigger and thicker than those on the _Jaggi_ , although they are also more blunt. Lastly, _Great Jaggi_ have large tufts of pale grey fur between their frills that run down their neck, another line of these tufts start at a position a bit further up from the hip area on their backs, and goes along to almost the end of the tails.

**Abilities:**

The _Jaggi_ , with their smaller more nimble builds are about agility, being nearly as agile as most of their cousins, the Runner Wyverns. When fighting they primarily rely on their claws, teeth, and their spike studded tails.

Lacking the tail spines and being overall the slowest amongst the species, the _Jaggia_ are not adept at fighting, when they have to do so the most they can do is swipe, bite, and attempt to use their bulk in ways such as heavy tackles or tail smacks. They're more built for taking care of young, providing heat and comfort for eggs and hatchlings with their "coats".

 _Great's_ with their large and muscular physiques are the main physical power amongst a pack, they're faster than _Jaggia_ , though generally not as fast or nimble as _Jaggi_ are, with their claws, talons, tails, and overall bulk being their primary weapons. Letting them take on creatures that normally would need a small group of _Jaggi_ at least to take down.

**Behavior:**

The _Jaggi_ share a similar hierarchy structure to many other carnivorous pack hunting animals. The regular _Jaggi_ being adolescent males, they eat last when the pack has a big meal to be shared, and are usually found in small groups around their adult kin if they're in a pack, that being said they're also the most common to be seen alone. Beit due to being at the appropriate age where they leave the pack to potentially develop into _Great's_ assuming they live long enough to do so, scouting the territory or outside of it, or just out hunting for a small meal such as a rabbit or some small fish due to not having gotten a good fill of food, or any at all for that matter, from pack hunting as of late.

 _Jaggi_ are well known for being intelligent creatures, including communicating amongst one another through a system of howls and barks. Speaking of barks, the adolescent _Jaggi_ are also well known for embodying the phrase "More bark than bite.", they will attempt to stand up to and intimidate just about anything they happen to come across with angry barking and snapping their teeth, but usually they won't actually attack, and often will run away if approached or threatened back, especially if flames are involved which the species in general seems to have a notable aversion too.

 _Jaggia_ and _Great Jaggi_ do not share such behavior and are quicker to go and deal with threats or intruders in their nests or territory, though like the _Jaggi_ , they will give off warning barks before doing so.

 _Jaggia_ eat second when the pack has caught a large meal. They're the adult females of the species and as such they are tasked with taking care of the packs nest (usually made in gorges, caves, or on cliffsides, often decorated with bones of the packs meals as a territorial mark) and young, when left to their own devices, and when not doing the before mentioned or dealing with intruders, they're usually napping for long periods of time.

 _Great Jaggi_ are the adult males and thus are naturally the one's with the right to mate with the _Jaggia_ in the group, they also eat first when a big meal has been acquired. Their time is usually split between keeping watch on the nest, and going out and hunting for large meals for the pack to feast on, with a fairly large group of adolescent _Jaggi_ in tow.

A _Great's_ frills (often dubbed the "King's Frill's") are their symbol of authority, if damaged too severely they lose any authority or control they had over their group, along with any of their personal dignity, thus they try to keep them as well kept as possible.

**Habitats:**

The species make their homes in a variety of areas throughout the Old World, both on the actual continent, and some islands around it. Hot deserts, temperate forests, and mild climate mountain ranges are the most common type of place one can encounter them.

_Baggi_ and _Great Baggi_ :

 **Classification:** Bird Wyverns

 **Title:** Sleep Dog Wyverns.

 **Physical Description:**

The standard _Baggi_ are built very similarly to the adolescent male _Jaggi_ , being rather small and slender, though a bit bulkier and larger in comparison (on average being 372.65cm in length), Their scales are mostly a blueish white. With cream colored underbellies and small sporadic patterns, the underbellies also feature dark blue patterns in the middle. Their legs are almost entirely a muted blue, with their dew claw toes being in a different position compared to the _Jaggi's_ , being higher up on the legs instead of near the bottom. The hands lack a pronounced sickle claw. Their backs and parts of the tails have small patches of dark grey fur, the tails themselves are otherwise "featureless", and are more vertically wide than horizontally, giving them a sort of "fan" shape. The heads feature yellow eyes that faintly glow in the dark, and a few small horns along with a bit of fur at the back, with singular nasal crests/horns at the front. Above the eyes, angled diagonally upwards, is a small, dark grey, pointed cranial crest.

 _Great Baggi_ are more like _Great Jaggi_ in terms of physical structuring though they are larger on average in comparison (roughly 1048.9cm in length on average), aside from this and their greater size, what sets them apart from their pack members is that their fur patches are thicker and in greater quantity, most easily seen through there being a line of fur from the hip region to the tail tip on their backs, instead of having a large gap between those patches. They also have more fur on the back of their heads, more small spikes between their cranial crests, which is significantly bigger and elongated, and their nasal crests/horns. There are also singular small goatees of sorts on the underside of their lower jaws at the ends.

**Abilities:**

The _Baggi_ and their _Great's_ have a similar dynamic of strength and speed as the _Jaggi_ and their pack leaders do. The standard Baggi are generally faster but less physically threatening, while the _Great's_ are slower but pack much more strength into their strikes.

Lacking the tail spikes and large sickle claws that their cousins have the _Baggi_ use their tails to stun targets with swift, and hard, tail slaps and their teeth as their primary weapons.

But the key ability that sets the _Baggi_ species apart is their ability to spit a tranquilizing fluid from their mouths, produced by organs within their bodies, similar to the fluids hurled up by the _Hypnocatrice_ , this fluid can slow targets down from the loss of energy, making them easier to overwhelm and subdue, or lull those struck into a deep sleep when in high enough quantities, the latter of which is more likely when a _Great_ is involved as theirs's is more potent.

**Behavior:**

Being pack hunting carnivores the _Baggi_ , like many others, follow a higharchy based system, with a single _Great_ per pack, which are the fully grown males of the species, the standard _Baggi_ are nearly indistinguishable from one another in terms of sex, these _Baggi_ are adolescent males, and adult females.

When a new potential leader starts growing up amongst the group, they will be challenged in a fight to see who reigns supreme. These fights usually end in one of two ways: Only one awake, or only one alive, when the former ends up being the case they're chased away upon awakening.

 _Baggi_ packs don't stay in one place very much, and usually travel all over the place every day. When hunting the standard strategy they use is to have the subordinates attack and chase a target into a closed off area, where the _Great_ is waiting to finish them off, either with brute strength, or by knocking them out, whichever method is used they then proceed to tear into their meal. They're overall more aggressive than the _Jaggi_ are and spend little time barking at things.

A _Great's_ cranial crest (commonly called the "Leader's Crest") is used for establishing their dominance over the pack, if damaged too much, they risk having any semblance of leadership they had stripped away, more often than not resulting in most members dying off while living on their own.

**Habitats:**

The Sleep Dog Wyverns inhabit very frigid islands around the Old World, as well as certain tundra's on the continent itself.

_Wroggi_ and _Great Wroggi_ :

 **Classification:** Bird Wyverns

 **Title:** Toad Dog Wyverns.

 **Physical Description:**

The _Wroggi_ stand out amongst the Dog Wyverns in a similar fashion as the _Io_ do amongst the Runner Wyverns, having various physical traits that make them somewhat resemble Amphibians. They're all fairly bulky, akin to the _Jaggia_ and _Great Jaggi_ and _Great Baggi, size_ wise the standard specimens grow to be roughly 354.98cm in length while _Great's_ on average grow to be 934.5cm.

The _Wroggi_ are primarily covered in a slick orange hide with some dark orangish brown colored patterns reminiscent of some species' of salamander's, with numerous small lighter colored bumps around their backs. Their underbellies, and the back of their legs and arms are a grayish brown color, while their hands and feet are a deep muted purple. The hands and feet only have three short digits each with short claws and talons, although the middle toes and their accompanying talons are a bit larger/longer. Their tails are long and end in points, and have a sort of "fan" near the start that quickly thins out. Lastly their heads are fairly long and feature beaked mouths with large nasal cavities, with two rows of small slightly hooked back teeth on either half of the jaws, and four larger fangs at the foremost spot. They have silted yellow eyes, and on their necks right before the heads are two small (normally) semi translucent pinkish white sacs which can inflate to a degree.

What separates the _Great Wroggi's_ aside from their larger size is that the "fans" on their tails are much wider and longer, and have a second fan following them, followed by a singular purplish brown barb that points back and slightly up, plus the ends of the tails are purple. The other notable difference is that _Great's_ have one poison sac on their necks instead of two, but making up for this, their sacs are significantly larger than the one's on standard _Wroggi_ , even when not inflated, with them taking up the majority of the underside of the neck, they also have uneven orange patterns lining the areas closest to the heads.

**Abilities:**

Given their generally bulky builds, the _Wroggi_ rely more on strength over speed, with hard tackles and tail swipes. Much like the _Io_ they're also the toxic members of their families, having a venomous bite (and a small venomous tail barb in the case of _Great's_ ), but most notably is the sacs on their necks, which they can inflate by producing a toxic gas within them, this can be used as a way of looking intimidating, but they can also spit out large clouds of this gas, which works for killing more armored prey such as _Rhenoplos,_ crocodilians, turtles, or _Slagtoth,_ killing more frail prey without smashing them to bits, or wearing down predators.

Although notably the gases the _Wroggi_ produce are harmful to many types of plant life as well. The potency of their effects on all life is more severe when coming from _Great Wroggi,_ although not to the point where it would harm other _Wroggi_

Their bright orange colors are meant to serve as a warning that they are toxic.

**Behavior:**

Like the other members of the Dog Wyvern family the _Wroggi_ are carnivorous pack hunters, lead by the adult males known as the _Great's_ , their dominance signified by their large poison sacs.

When the overall pack is threatened they tend to band together and create massive clouds of poison gas by unleashing breaths of it all once to deter the attackers.

While they do normally hunt wild creatures in their habitats, they're infamously known as pests for farmers due to them attacking and eating livestock, and frequently killing crops in the process with their toxic gas.

**Habitats:**

They're typically seen in select wetlands and marshes around the Old World, most notably the aptly named "Flooded Forest". Although they have also been spotted on some ocean shoreline areas, such as the coast near Moga Village, and even some shorelines near volcanos.

_Apiposu_ and _Great Apiposu_ :

 **Classification:** Bird Wyverns

 **Title:** Fools Dog Wyverns.

 **Physical Description:**

The _Apiposu_ and _Great Apiposu_ bear a heavy resemblance to the _Wroggi_ species, sharing most of their physical characteristics, and even their average size, aside from their ears which makes them technically a bit taller on average.

What physically sets the standard _Apiposu_ apart from regular _Wroggi_ is that they lack bumps on their hides, they have no tail "fans", their middle fingers are longer and have particularly bigger claws, which are colored gold, much like their big middle talons. They have a pair of pointy Jackal-like gold and blue ears atop their heads, they have only one neck sac, resembling a _Great Appiposu's_ , which are purely white. In terms of coloration they're very different from the _Wroggi_ , most of their bodies are black with various golden yellow spots lining the sides of their backs, with a gold yellow splotch at the start of their tails, which turn a light blue near the end. They also have golden yellow noises, and have gold yellow streaks near their dark orange eyes, their underbellies are a muted pinkish white, their thighs have singular, large, gold yellow patterns that resemble eyes, their hands and feet are dark brown, while their non gold colored claws are black.

 _Great Apiposu_ differentiate themselves from _Great Wroggi_ by lacking tail barbs, having numerous small spikes in random areas along the large gold yellow splotch running along their backs, the before mentioned physically differences of the _Apiposu's_ hands, their ears are much bigger/taller. And lastly their neck sacs are somewhat smaller than those from _Great Wroggi_ overall, but a bit larger than, although with parts of their neck spread out and connected to the sac, making a similar shape to their swampy cousins' neck sacs anyhow _._ Color wise they greatly resemble the standard _Apiposu_ , but in addition to the before mentioned gold yellow splotch on their backs and most of their tails, the tips of their tails (after the blue) are gold yellow, there's more gold streaks on the face, there's gold streaks on their feet, the legs lack the "eye" patterns.

**Abilities:**

The _Apiposu_ exhibit similar strength and agility as other Dog Wyverns of their size.

The stand out features amongst them is the purpose of their neck sacs, these are used to store mud, and dirt and water to make more mud, which they then spit back out in large quantities to immobilize targets, or slow them down. As well as their large ears which gives them notably great hearing, quite helpful to be aware of a potential angry charging _Barroth_ ahead of time.

**Behavior:**

The _Apiposu_ follow a standard carnivorous pack hunters mentality, the adult specimens, the _Great's,_ proof of dominance comes in the form of their large ears.

They're a nocturnal species, being such so that they can potentially avoid head on confrontations with things such as _Barroth_.

**Habitats:**

The _Apiposu_ have been found living in exactly two sandy desert environments in the Old World, one savana-esque desert on the continent itself, and the other being a large desert island off the cost of the continent.

They make their nests near desert marshes, which can put them at odds with creatures that also make the mud ponds their home, most notably _Barroth,_ atleast for most of the year, as unlike the desert _Barroth_ the _Apiposu_ don't migrate.

_Maccao_ and _Great Maccao_ :

 **Classification:** Bird Wyverns

 **Title:** Jumping Dog Wyverns.

 **Physical Description:**

The _Maccao_ are fairly lean for Dog Wyverns, though somewhat bulkier than standard _Jaggi_ or _Baggi._ Most of their torsos are covered in coats of grass green feathers, with red scaly underbellies. Their scaly forearms, hands, legs, and feet are a yellowish gray. The feet each having three toe digits with short talons, the middle toe being longer and having a larger talon and a dew claw further up the leg, along with a few small yellowish spikes lining the side of the leg. The hands are covered in thick scales and are usually curled in a manner visually like the shape of a boxing glove, being made up of three thick and wide fingers, ending in very short but thick claws. The tails are fairly long, and the top half shifts from feathers to yellowish gray scales shortly along, the tails end in wide clubs lined along the edges with yellowish scutes. The heads are fairly long, and are pale red, the jaws are filled with two rows of small teeth, one line on each side, on each half of the jaw. Their yellow eyes are notably not silted like most, and they instead have round pupils. Lastly the males have "crests" made of some long pale yellow feathers on the back of their heads, female specimens lack this feature.

 _Great Maccao_ are much larger, have brighter colored feathers in their hip region, have yellow spikes with dark brown edges instead of scutes on their clubs, their heads are a more bright red, and the feathers making up their crests are brighter and bigger.

In terms of size the _Maccao_ on average grow to be 344.64cm and 797.31cm in terms of length respectfully.

**Abilities:**

The _Maccao_ are built for agile, physical brawling. They're quite quick when running, and can use the flat clubs on their tails as a third powerful foot to stand on with their full body weight, allowing them kick at foes with their feet, or quickly catapult themselves forwards quite a distance using their tails. Their armored hands and tails make them great bludgeoning weapons, attacking with punches and tail smacks and slams, the hands are not very effective for grabbing prey items, but do work well for picking up eggs.

These same abilities hold true for _Great Maccao's_ as well, albeit with greater speed and strength, with the addition of the spikes on their clubs, making for more effective weaponry, and a better means of balancing their greater weight, though this does mean that if the spikes are damaged too much, they can be thrown quite off balance.

Like the other species of Dog Wyverns, they are quite intelligent and communicate amongst themselves both at close range and over great distances with howl-esque vocalizations, though the Maccao distinguish themselves from the other species' by sounding more akin to primates than canines when making these noises.

Their red faces are meant as a warning signal against predators, even more so in the case of _Great's_ due to their brighter colors, and not just on their faces.

**Behavior:**

While the _Maccao_ species do follow some similar behavior patterns as other pack hunting carnivorous species', such as having packs being led by a single adult male specimens with a distinctive feature that establishes their dominance, in this case the feather crests known as Champion's Crest's. However, said dominance is... Questionable at best.

While _Maccao_ packs are common to form amongst populated areas it's just as common to see members of a group abandon one another during times of danger, even _Great's_ frequently do this. And the leaders in general don't have much control over their even more wild and (often) younger counterparts anyway.

Making it quite common to have groups of _Maccao_ be compared to a "rag tag group of outlaws" by the general public and researchers alike with how chaotic they can be amongst themselves.

**Habitats:**

The Jumping Dog Wyverns primarily inhabit a jungle region nearby Bherna Village in the Old World known as the Jurassic Frontier, but they have also been found in a select few mountainous areas as well, including the infamously steep Ruined Pinnacle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The reason the Apiposu have 'Fools' in their new title is because of the term "fools gold".  
> In this case referring to their golden yellow colors and Pharaoh-esque appearances, yet they spit dirt and mud and sit low on the food chain, with the gold just being coloration to boot, and also because they're built off existing monsters in terms of design.


	3. Swine's

_Bullfango_ and _Bulldrome_ :

 **Classification** : Fanged Beasts

 **Title** : Shovel Tusk Boars

**Physical Description:**

The _Bull's_ are a massive species of swine, on average full grown female _Fango's_ are 367.4cm in length, while _Drome's_ are typically 565.2cm.

 _Bullfango_ are primarily covered in light brown hair with darker, and longer, patches on their backs, and their faces, the hair right before their feet and their underbellies, are grey. The feet feature two large black hooves each, and two dew claws of the same color. Their tails are fairly long for swine's are straight with rounded tips, and are covered in dark brown hair. Their backs feature three lines of bony white, and slightly curled back, spikes that are fairly and evenly spaced apart, running from just before their heads, all the way along to almost the hindlegs regions. The middle row of spikes are noticeably thicker and larger. They have fairly long faces, especially their pointed snouts, with two ears somewhat behind and above the muted cyan eyes. Lastly they feature feature two long and thick tusks that curl upwards slightly at the end, the ends are also somewhat flattened and widened, and have pointed edges, somewhat resembling a shovel.

 _Bulldrome's_ have slightly lighter colored brown hair, their spines are even more numerous, meaning there's less of a gap between them, and they are also a bit larger and thicker than a _Fango's_ , they have large streaks and patches of thick, silvery gray hair on their heads and backs, including a singular streak on their tails, and their tusks are bigger, longer, a bit more curled upwards, and a bit wider.

**Abilities:**

The main advantages the _Bull's_ have comes down to four things: Stamina, speed, strength, and their tusks. Their tusks are used for goring, marking territory with scratch marks, digging through soil in order to find food, or even flipping over boulders or rolling logs if need be. They are quite fast, and can easily outrun most humans, wyverians, sea people, amongst others, and can maintain high speeds for extensive periods of time, couple that with their powerful tusks and body weight, a direct collision from a charging _Bullfango_ is likely to deal some hefty damage to most things in their size range.

Doubly so if the charge comes from a _Bulldrome_ , who exhibit even greater speed despite their size, and enough muscle and bulk to allow them to bash fairly large trees down.

**Behavior:**

The _Bull's_ are omnivorous creatures and will eat plants and meats alike.

They often travel in singulars made up of ten or more individuals, not counting young, normally headed by the singular strongest male that has come of age to become a _Bulldrome_ , although there has been circumstances where singulars act of their own accord without a _Drome_ on hand. These singulars are usually mostly made up of females, not counting piglets, though there have been occasions where the sex ratio is more even.

Male _Bullfango_ grow to be larger than females do, and once they come of age they will joust with any potential rivals for the right to lead the herd as fully grown _Drome's_ , male _Bullfango_ and _Drome's_ take special care of their tusks specifically for this purpose.

 _Bull's_ are infamously territorial, and are very quick to blindly charge to try and mow down any intruders.

**Habitats:**

_Bullfango_ and _Bulldrome_ are a very adaptable species and can be found in all kinds of habitats around the Old World, forests, wetlands, jungles, snowy mountains and tundra's, volcanic shorelines, coast lines, valley fields, the Great Boars make themselves at home in all kinds of environments.

_Mosswine_ :

 **Classification** : Fanged Beasts

 **Title** : Moving Forest Pig

**Physical Description:**

_Mosswine_ mostly resemble your average _Domestic Pigs_ , although unlike those types of pigs they have a somewhat rounded, large gray dome like structure on top of their heads, with some small spikes protruding from the sides, which are longer near the back of the head. _Mosswine_ are hairless and a tan pink in skin color, with some paler horizontal stripes on their sides, with brown hooves and dew claws. It is common to see moss and even mushrooms growing on their backs. In terms of size adult specimens typically grow to be 212.44cm in length.

**Abilities:**

_Mosswine_ are typically rather slow moving, but if threatened they rarely hesitate to quickly charge and bash into the aggressor using the hard domes on their heads. But their most famous ability is their acute senses of smell, letting them easily track down their favorite food: Mushrooms, that are edible to them of course.

As such it's commonly recommended to travelers and hunters new to certain areas to follow a hungry _Mosswine_ if they need some food, or mushrooms for any other potential reasons.

**Behavior:**

_Mosswine_ are normally quite docile herbivores, though adults are quick to attack at signs of danger. Females tend to travel and nest in a small drove, usually made up of three adults, plus any potential young. Adult males live alone.

**Habitats:**

_Mosswine_ live in various forests and swamps, places plentiful in mushrooms, both in the Old and New World's. They have been occasionally sighted in mountainous areas, and even some canyons. 

_Poogie_ :

 **Classification** : Fanged Beasts

 **Title** : Dwarf Scavenger Pig

**Physical Description:**

At first glance one might mistake a Common _Poogie_ for a juvenile _Domestic Pig_. Which physically they do resemble almost to a tee, as adult _Poogie's_ rarely grow to be much bigger than fully grown "Teacup Pigs". The differences are rather small, they have larger and slightly longer snouts, slightly larger eyes, and their hair coats are always a tan pink.

**Abilities:**

The Common _Poogie_ _'s_ are famous for three things: Their (potential) speed which lets them outrace many birds of prey with relative ease, their senses, which lets them easily track down potential food, and hear or spot danger, and perhaps the most surprising, their intelligence.

These traits helped make the species become famous throughout the Old World in ages past, as this made them excellent hunting companions once trained.

**Behavior:**

As previously mentioned, _Poogie's_ are rather intelligent, and have been in the past trained to help hunter's in various ways such as scavenging for rare parts for slain beasts, or for helping locate food during potential emergencies.

This scavenging behavior is also something they exhibit in the wild as well, which is their typical day to day life style. Wandering around and finding food to take back to their nests, being omnivores this can be a wide variety of things.

Groups of _Poogie's_ usually consist of a few adult females and a single adult male, alongside any young.

They aren't normally aggressive unless provoked in some way. 

**Habitats:**

While most people would be familiar with _Poogie's_ seen around in villages and towns, due to their popular status as pets in the modern day, alongside occasional roles as hunting partners, wild populations can normally be found in select forest regions in the Old World.

_Grand Poogie_ :

 **Classification** : Fanged Beasts

 **Title** : Bull Scavenger Pig

**Physical Description:**

_Grand Poogie's_ greatly resemble common one's, with the most obvious difference at first glance being their size, with full grown specimens often being nearly the size of _Bullfango's_. Their hair is largely black, with patches right before the feet being white, along with most of the face, which have jaws featuring two short tusks that point forward and curl slightly up. They're also generally more bulky than Common _Poogie's_ , and have slightly larger in proportion legs.

**Abilities:**

_Grand Poogie's_ have been shown to share roughly the same general sensitivity to smell and sound, as well as intelligence. Although they do lack a bit in terms of speed, their tusks and greater bulk makes a tackle from a _Grand Poogie_ a more serious ordeal.

**Behavior:**

While _Grand Poogie's_ do share similar general intelligence as common _Poogie's,_ they are far less docile and are quick to attack if something angers or attacks them.

This makes training them a far trickier process, but it's possible to curb this behavior to a great degree, though it has been noted that they can very possessive of things or people they get attached too, this goes for wild specimens as well, meaning going near wild _Grand_ _Poogie_ piglets is an ill advised idea.

Adult males tend to joust one another using their tusks for the right to females. This usually results in the loser dying.

**Habitats:**

Much like their pink cousins, these swine's can be found naturally living in a select few forested regions around the Old World.

They can be found living amongst general society as well, however nowhere near as much as Common _Poogie's_ , mostly due to their more violent nature's.


	4. Caprines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random note: About the use of something real life taxonomy related for a chapter name...  
> Idk. I thought that was a decent way of grouping these things together, since they look like goats and sheep, so I couldn't exactly just call them one of those and group them together like I did when I used "Swine" earlier in the book. Not the last time this will happen, but taxonomy sections still won't actually pop up, because I honestly don't know what I'm doing with that sort of thing.
> 
> Sincere apologies. And sorry for the interruption.

_Moofah_ :

 **Classification** : Fanged Beast

 **Title** : Sunset Cloud Sheep

**Physical Description:**

The _Moofah_ are physically a fairly standard looking species of sheep, albeit a large species, on average growing to be roughly 152.4cm in height. Their skin is brown, they have black cloven hooves with two dew claws on each foot, they have short tails, dark colored irises and sclera, making seeing their slit shaped horizontal pupils difficult, assuming one finds their eyes beneath all their wool. The grow large, thick, and shaggy coats of golden yellow wool that often grows long enough to obscure the eyes, making vision difficult. Lastly they have horns which have a sudden and heavy curve backwards, but otherwise can vary in shape and size quite a bit, with the horns on rams(males) typically being longer and overall bigger than those on ewe's(females).

**Abilities:**

This species of sheep is very normal as far as sheep go in terms of biological adaptations. They have horns for protection and for brawls amongst one another, they're rather quick on their feet, and their fluffy coats of wool (the fluffy aspect being more apparent on domesticated specimens which are bred for such reasons) helps keep them warm to deal with the chillier times of day.

Though their senses of hearing and smell are quite remarkable for their accuracy, something which is generally required as their wool coats naturally grow to be quite thick and large, often obscuring their vision in the process.

**Behavior:**

The species displays behavior that is rather common for sheep, they're herbivorous grazers that prefer to stay in groups of one another as much as possible.

Wild _Moofah_ populations are rather docile and calm, but if threatened adult specimens do not frequently have any issue with attacking with headbutts until the aggressor backs off, but in the face of a large scale threat they will more than likely run instead.

Aside from these moments, the only time they tend to show aggression is during occasional disputes between males over leadership of the flock, where they will headbutt one another until one gives up to decide things.

Domesticated _Moofah_ are mostly the same but generally are more timid, yet have also commonly displayed a bigger sense of curiosity.

**Habitats:**

_Moofah_ are a native species of Moga Island, inhabiting the mountainous plains of the region.

However they're mostly known throughout the society's of the world for their domesticated population in the village known as Bherna on the Old World continent, which for a variety of reasons, has made the species one of two unofficial "animal symbols" of the village.

_Erupe:_

**Classification** : Fanged Beast

 **Title** : Rumble Cloud Goat

**Physical Description:**

_Erupe_ are a rather slender species of goat, adults are covered mostly in a decently long coat of white fur, with thick dark brown cloven hooves with rough and hardy pads (similar to the pads on _Mountain Goats_ ) that come with two stubby dew claws. The back legs also have three short, light brown spikes each, lined up in a vertical line going up the back, starting a bit further up from the dew claws. Running from along their heads starting from their noses and going all the way to the tip of their tails is a wide line of horizontally segmented, dark brown, armored plating, with a small gap with wool sprouting from between the plates on the neck and back. Aside from the presence of the before mentioned plating, _Erupe_ tails are quite standard for goats, being rather short and fluffy. The heads, sitting atop rather long necks, are also fairly standard for goats aside from the presence of the plating, features include having beards, horizontal slit shaped pupils (although this is difficult to see due to their very dark colored irises and sclera), the back of their long pointed ears is brown like the plating, although they aren't actually covered in any. The horns of _Erupe_ are a rather interesting case, because they too appear segmented into thick pieces, their shape can vary, but they generally curl back and end in a long sharp point, this holds true for both bucks and does, however buck horns grow to be noticeably thicker, and significantly longer, usually forming a spiral shape, while doe horns barely curl and are quite short in comparison.

The average size of the _Erupe_ isn't something abnormal, with adult specimens often growing to be 91.44cm from foot to the tip of their head, ignoring the horns.

**Abilities:**

_Erupe_ are well equipped to survive in the mountainous region they call home, their wool retains heat and repels water quite well, allowing them to live relatively comfortably even in the middle of a raging thunder and rain storm. Their feet are built in a way that is near identical to _Mountain Goats_ , with cloven hooves that can spread to help provide balance, and rough, hardy pads that help with gripping. This combined with their slender builds, but rather superb agility, both in running speed and jumping ability, allows them to scale steep mountains with great ease.

It's unknown what the barbs on their hindlegs legs are for as their position doesn't make them ideal for anything offense related which is what many would guess they'd be used for, while the wide line of plating on their upper bodies helps protect them from strikes from above, most notably, falling rocks. Their horns are used by bucks to woo doe's, or settle arguments between fellow bucks via ramming eachother until someone gives up, the horns are also naturally used for self defense, which is why doe's also have horns, although theirs are smaller they do still make for decently effective weapons against other animals around their size range. Aside from ramming, _Erupe_ commonly attack with hard kicks using their hindlegs.

Last thing of notable mention is their jaws. While the layout may be very standard amongst goats, their jaw strength, alongside their thick and hard teeth, and tough dental pads, allows them a powerful bite strong enough to crush stone and many types of minerals. Of course this _can_ be used for offensive purposes, but such use is quite rare.

**Behavior:**

Like most types of goat species the _Erupe_ are rather social and live together in herds of wildly varying size and sexual diversity, led by a head buck, and a flock queen, the largest and strongest members of each sex. Fights are not frequent, but occasionally challenges for dominance are made, usually amongst bucks, where they ram one another until one until one can't continue fighting, or if one simply gives up. Unlike some other species such as the _Jaggi_ , leaders that are overthrown are not kicked from the group, but simply no longer hold their prior position in the hierarchy.

 _Erupe_ are primarily herbivores, dining on grass, herbs, berry's, and such, but their notable jaw strength allows them to be technically omnivorous by eating minerals such as quartz.

In regards to their interactions with other creatures, _Erupe_ know to steer clear of most of the wild life in the area they call home, which are usually much larger than themselves, with whoever in a group that spots the potential danger letting out a loud cry to signal the herd to either run if possible, or gather to protect the doe's and young. An exception to this comes in the form of an odd species of Flying Wyvern: The _Gurenzeburu,_ who have a similar symbiotic relationship with the _Erupe_ as they do the _Burukku_ , thusly the goats won't flee or act defensively at the sight of one, but will act cautious and keep their distance from the large Flying Wyverns anyway since if there isn't enough food to go around the wyverns will likely try and make some members of the herd into a meal.

They have been noted to be very curious and fairly calm towards _Humans_ , _Wyverians, Felynes, Melynx's,_ amongst other humanoid species, often simply walking right up to them to interact, usually with playful nips or some noises, even if the individual (or individual **s** ) may be giving off fairly hostile intentions for whatever reason, naturally this behavior does have a limit.

**Habitats:**

_Erupe_ are only really found in one place in the wild: A remote mountain range in the Old World known as the Raging Highlands, infamous for its unpredictable weather patterns, often resulting in heavy, lightning filled rain storms and bright sunny days in a relatively short time span.


	5. Fan Eared Birds

_Yian-Kut-Ku_ :

 **Classification** : Bird Wyvern

 **Title** : Shovel Beak Bird

**Physical Description:**

_Yian-Kut-Ku_ are large (adult specimens typically growing to 898.6cm tail tip to beak tip) avian-esque creatures with fairly lanky builds and stances akin to most Wyverns. Much of their bodies are covered in smooth reddish pink scales and plating, aside from two lines of largely spaced apart small reddish pink spikes on their backs and the beige colored scaly underbellies. They have two digitigrade legs that end in three toe digits each with short, hooked down, white talons, and a single dew claw at the back. They have long and thin tails that end in a short, singular, straight pointed spike. They have fairly large wings for their size, with a single, short, hook clawed digit that in addition has two small hooked down spikes next to it, and four proper wing fingers. Instead of having membranes between the wing digits like most creatures with this style of wings, _Kut-Ku's_ instead have large batches of muted blue feathers of varying length between them, similarly to the _Toridcless_. Their heads at the end of their fairly thick necks are rather small, with most of the space in the region being taken up by their large, yellow, rounded beaks, namely the lower half which is significantly larger and noticeably longer than the top half, with a couple spiky ridges, the top half meanwhile has a singular reddish pink stripe running down the middle, with some spiky ridges at the back. Their eyes are relatively small with rounded pupils and are yellow with muted blue scales surrounding them, and with short black stripes on either side. Lastly at the back of their heads are a pair of large, rounded, yellow, fan like ears than can be folded down at will, making them resemble a frill at a glance.

Another detail of note is that during mating season, female specimens grow large coats of muted blue feathers on their abdomens, which they shed off overtime once the period is over.

**Abilities:**

The _Yian-Kut-Ku_ are fairly nimble and quick runners and competent fliers, though they do pale in comparison to many others. Their large beaks make excellent blunt weapons with powerful pecks, their shape also allows the Bird Wyverns to use them like shovels to look for food, this also helps them eat certain prey items, namely the _Konchu_ , by simply scooping them up and swallowing them whole, completely bypassing their defenses. Their large ears give them excellent albeit sensitive hearing, allowing them to easily detect predators approaching, however consequently sudden loud noises (such as those produced by Sonic Bombs) can leave them dazed. Lastly they have the ability to spit globs of a liquid from their mouths, coming from a sac connected to their throat's, that ignites upon exposure to air creating fireballs, however this ability in the _Pink Yian-Kut-ku's_ case is different from various other fire breathing animals in that it is best suited for mid range combat, as the volatile liquid produced by these creatures doesn't ignite as quickly as others, meaning that their fire breath takes longer to become a pure "ball" of fire once it's ejected, making it lose momentum far quicker due to the heavier weight, and because of this these Bird Wyverns essentially "lob" their fireballs when breathing them out to maximize their range.

**Behavior:**

_Yian-Ku-Ku's_ are skittish, erratic, somewhat inquisitive, temperamental, and prefer to be alone normally. When threatened or approached, oftentimes they will spread their wings, fan out their ears, hoist their torso's up, hold their heads high, and let out high pitched angry squawking sounds to try and be intimidating, if this show of bravado doesn't work they will usually immediately attempt to flee the area.

They're omnivorous and feed on things such as hard nuts and fruits, worms, and various types of insects. A notable favorite amongst the species are _Konchu,_ which they're considered to be the main predators of, as their beaks allow them to easily bypass the creatures defense tactic of rolling into heavily armored sphere's and simply swallow them whole.

The species mating season is heavily dependent on the weather and climate of the area they're in, meaning that in some places they mate quite frequently, while in others it can take quite awhile. During this time females grow coats of extra feathers on themselves for the purpose of keeping potential eggs warm, which can occasionally include _Yian-Garuga_ eggs. Once hatched the mother will take heavy care of her young until a certain age, this even can include young _Garuga's_ that got put in via brood parasitism due to their resemblance and _Yian-Kut-Ku's_ generally not being very smart, although even then these intruding young are often full on chased away after only a few years.

**Habitats:**

These Bird Wyverns have a preference for regions with warm climates forests and jungles, but have been occasionally sighted in coastal island areas, swamps, and even volcanic mountain ranges. Thus far they have only been sighted in the Old World and its neighboring islands.

_Blue Yian-Kut-Ku_ :

 **Classification** : Bird Wyvern

 **Title** : Blue Shovel Beak Bird

**Physical Description:**

Physically _Blue Yian-Kut-Ku's_ are almost identical to their pink cousins, aside from generally growing to be a bit larger and slightly bulkier, with slightly larger back spikes, and lower jaws, and slightly longer tail spikes. The most obvious difference between them is their coloration, they're generally a steel blue color instead, this also applies to the stripe on their slightly orange tinted beaks, and most of the scales near the orange eyes, aside from the one's forming the stripes next to the eyes, which are white, and the ears are beige. Their underbellies meanwhile are still beige though the scales are paler and have a yellowish tint to them. Lastly their feathers are a pale green color somewhat similar to the color jade.

**Abilities:**

_Blue Yian-Kut-Ku's_ are overall stronger than their relatives, due in part to their greater bulk, and bigger beaks and spikes, but also a bit slower in generally due to that. Their fire breath is more of a more standard affair as the liquid used ignites quicker upon exposure to oxygen, however in addition to it they're capable of breathing out semi transparent grayish liquid blobs, coming from a different place in the body. Due to the weight of the liquid the blobs are "lobbed" like their cousins fireballs, and while by itself the liquid is harmless, it reacts violently to flames, resulting in a relatively small but very loud fiery explosion. Due to the noise made which frequently sends its creator into a daze this ability is only really used in emergencies in an attempt to deal with large predators, or to just scare them away from their nest.

**Behavior:**

Their behavior is much of the same as the pink versions, mating season habits/changes and all, but _Blue's_ are notably more aggressive and actually will frequently attack if their bravado displays fail to scare their target off, they have also displayed generally greater intelligence by digging pitfall traps around their nests, and during fights to trip up targets, they do still fall for brood parasitism tactics however.

**Habitats:**

While this species has been found living in more mild forests and jungles like their pink cousins, they're most frequently sighted in swamps. Like the _Pink Yian-Kut-Ku_ they have only been sighted in the Old World.

_Yian-Garuga_ :

 **Classification** : Bird Wyvern

 **Title** : Jagged Beak Bird

**Physical Description:**

_Yian-Garuga's_ are physically very similar to _Yian-Kut-Ku's_ , but with numerous differences. They're on average noticeably larger than either type of _Kut-Ku_ (average adult sizes being around 213.36cm in height and roughly 1371.6 centimeters long) and are primarily covered in dark purple scales with numerous wide plates lining their backs tipped by numerous spikes of varying but still rather small size, and gray underbellies. Their tails are long and fairly thick, and end in wide clubs with five long black barbs of varying length, getting longer towards the central one, lining the sides, and tipped with three longer and thicker barbs, two of them being somewhat curved in opposing horizontal directions, with the central one pointing straight forward. Their wings are a bit larger than those from the _Kut-Ku's,_ and they have slightly larger and longer black colored claws (this holds true for the talons as well), and very pale green feathers between the wing fingers. Their heads feature purplish gray beaks that are thinner and longer than a _Kut-Ku's_ , with numerous sharp, pointed ridges lining the bottom half. They lack the stripes on the head, and there is purple gray scales surrounding the red eyes which have rounded pupils. The ears are a purplish gray with darker purples streaks and are proportionally smaller than a _Kut-Ku's_ ears with much more jagged edges, the spiky points getting even longer towards the top. Lastly on the back of the heads are thick manes made of silver gray feathers.

Over the years there has also been select notable individuals who have gone under specific special changes throughout their lives. The " **Deadeye's** " as they're known as can be identified by typically being the size of an average adult pink _Kut-Ku_ or even smaller, large deep scars on one or both sides of their faces, charred black scales surrounding the eye or eyes on the scared side or sides of the head, small scars throughout their bodies, reddish purple tints to their tail clubs and barbs, and slightly darker colored feathers and scales.

**Abilities:**

_Yian-Garuga's_ exhibit greater speed and strength than their close relatives do, greater mobility in the air, and are even more proficient with their fire breath (of which they fire straight). They also have excellent hearing but unlike the _Kut-Ku's_ loud noises don't bother them very much, including their own loud roars which they have a tendency to use to stun targets before following up with a hard peck from their sharp beaks, a large fireball, or a smack with their tail clubs, which are lined with venomous barbs.

The speed and agility exhibited is even greater in **Deadeye's** owing to their smaller stature's, the venom in their tails is consequently also much more potent from its development, which is also the source of the discoloration of the tail club region.

**Behavior:**

A common way to describe the lifestyles of _Yian-Garuga's_ is that they "live to fight to the death". They are famous for picking fights and trying to kill just about anything they cross paths with, not even out of a need for food (of which they are strictly carnivorous) or to defend territory, but simply for the "fun" of it, similar to certain types of dolphins for example. It's quite rare to see them back down from any fight, even if it's very clear they won't win, especially if it's against something bigger than they are. But despite this quick to fight nature they're also known to be fairly smart and crafty creatures, shown in ways such as being fully aware of how loud their roars are and attempting to use them to stun targets before going in for a kill, or even to slow down fleeing prey, or following _Kut-Ku's_ around to be lead to extra food, before turning said food, plus the _Kut-Ku,_ into a meal.

Given their highly aggressive and kill happy nature's unless they're there to breed, _Garuga_ specimens prefer to avoid eachother at all times, this includes mothers and their eggs, thusly it is quite common for pregnant _Garuga's_ to show up at a _Yian-Kut-Ku_ nest and leave her own eggs there for the _Kut-Ku_ mother to look after, often also eating some of the mother's own eggs before departing, this behavior making them Brood Parasites.

 **Deadeye's** are rather unique, old _Garuga's_ that are considered "runts" of the species due to their comparatively/abnormally short stature, which frequently gets even worse as they age after reaching adulthood, this has resulted in them developing more potent venom in exchange, them putting more work into improving their speed to make up for reduced strength, and being even more aggressive than ever in their earlier years, and assuming they manage to stay alive, resulting in them often gaining tons of scars such as burn marks over the course of their lives, which combined with their red eyes, or eye, as it is common for one of these individuals to lose one in a brawl, has earned them their epithet. Fortunately these individuals that do survive to an old age seem to have learned from past experiences better than most _Garuga's_ , and often try to think things through more than the average _Garuga_ who normally tend to attack anything thing that moves. In fact, there have been reports of **Deadeye's** sometimes not even attacking at all if they believe it's in their best interest. But make no mistake, they may think things through more, but it's no less a dangerous idea to approach them.

**Habitats:**

These savage Bird Wyverns inhabit the same areas the _Kut-Ku_ do due to their ironic semi-reliance on them, to the point where there is a common saying regarding them that goes: "If there's a Yian-Kut-Ku around, a Yian-Garuga is certainly not far behind.".

Atleast, for the most part, as unlike their relatives a _Garuga_ population has been discovered amongst the forests of the New World continent, which thus far has not had a _Yian-Kut-Ku_ population of any sort discovered.

 **Deadeye's** naturally inhabit the same area's as normal _Garuga's_ , however given the rare conditioning to even start the process of becoming what they are, they are a far rarer sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now's a good time to mention this: Just because I don't "mind" a monsters design, doesn't mean there isn't some things I'd personally change about them if I had the option.
> 
> Kut-Ku (not Garuga) is the first example of that reasoning behind design changes in this "book", but it certainly won't be the last, I'm gonna have a field day with certain monsters...


	6. Cervids

_Kelbi_ :

 **Classification** : Fanged Beast

 **Title** : Healing Horn Deer

**Physical Description:**

_Kelbi_ are a fairly ordinary looking species of deer. They have dark brown cloven hooved feet with two dew claws right next to eachother on the back of each foot, their underbellies, bottom half of their legs, most of their tails, and the lower half of their faces, are all covered in cream colored hair for males, and a pale white for females. The rest of their hair is green for the males and a muted blue for females and young, with spotted patterns of the before mentioned cream and white respectively on their backs, back of their necks, and part of the top half of their tails. The males grow beards between where the neck intercepts with the heads, females have longer ears than males, both have horns, but female horns are stunted looking compared to males, and have a spike growing from the back. Male horns are much larger, growing taller, thicker, having pointed edges, and have a curved up spike growing from the front. Lastly males typically grow to be larger a bit than females, although much of this is due to the horn size difference.

For a comparison: Males generally grow to be 170.7cm in height from hoof bottom to horn tip while females grow to be 146.3cm instead.

**Abilities:**

Like their appearance, _Kelbi_ are for the most part rather standard. They can kick fairly hard and are rather agile, with great stamina to boot. Females are notable for their superior hearing which helps with detecting threats, while the males are better suited for fighting due to their horn shape and size and generally greater mass.

Another detail of note is that their horns are famous for their uses in medicine creation, with a number of high quality curative concoctions having grinded up _Kelbi_ horns as a key ingredient.

**Behavior:**

_Kelbi_ are very skittish herbivores, quick to flee at the slightest hint of danger. They prefer to travel in small bunches, usually with six to ten members, led by the male with the largest horns, males have been noted to generally be a bit braver than females and may attack sources of danger if they believe it can be handled using kicks and their horns.

Some interesting behavior the species has exhibited is a habit of "playing dead" when struck to the point of falling over, and a habit of standing and watching fights between other creatures from a distance, though they will flee still if approached by anything.

**Habitats:**

_Kelbi_ can be found in various forests, jungles, wetlands, and fields throughout the old world, including one's near volcano's, populations have also been found in certain islands such as the one connected to Moga Village, and even the New World in the Wildspire Waste, Coral Highlands, and some regions of the puzzling Guiding Lands.

_Anteka_ :

 **Classification** : Fanged Beast

 **Title** : Crescent Mountain Deer

**Physical Description:**

_Anteka_ are also quite standard for deer in most areas physically. They have short bushy tails, thick black cloven hooves, and a lack of dew claws. Much of their bodies is covered in light-ish brown hair, with a wide patch of white lining the back, patches right where the legs feet meet, and most of their abnormally flat (for deer) faces are also covered in white hair. Thick gray skin goes in a line straight down the middle of the head, and two "spikes" of white fur protrude from the sides at the bottom. And topping them off is a pair of dark grey antlers, the antlers expand wide horizontally, before curving up and back somewhat, two spikes protrude up from right above where the antlers meet the rest of the head, and two more, one each, protrude from the side of the antlers right about where they start to curve up.

Aside from the obvious there is no sexual dimorphism in the species, unlike many similar creatures. This also goes for their general size, with adults typically growing to be roughly 182.88cm in height.

**Abilities:**

This species is well adapted for living in frigid conditions with their insulating coats. They are also fairly quick and are excellent jumpers, and have good senses of balance, allowing them to scale mountains with relative ease. Their horns are used for defense against potential aggressors.

**Behavior:**

_Anteka_ are normally fairly docile herbivores, dining on spare plant life that isn't buried in snow. They will attack if provoked, but often will immediately attempt to flee if/after they land a hit onto a target.

**Habitats:**

_Anteka_ are common in icy regions throughout the Old World continent, and have also been found living in the Hoarfrost Reach on an island a few miles off from the New World continent.


	7. Halk's

_Common Halk_ :

 **Classification** : Flying Wyvern

 **Title** : Hawkeye Hunter Wyvern

**Physical Description:**

_Common Halk's_ , much like most of the other types, are rather small (comparatively) Flying Wyverns, on average growing to be roughly 176.78cm when standing as straight as possible.

The _Common_ variety are mostly covered in a mixture of brown scales and plates, and white fur. The scales and plates cover the front halves of the legs, the top half of the body, and the feet, the scales on the latter being of a lighter shade than the rest. The white fur covers most of the rest, and some other areas such as the space around the two yellow, silted pupils having, eyes on each side of the head. The heads have sharp, but ridge-less, beaks, a couple small brown spikes protruding from the back, two on each side, with the top one's being slightly larger than the lower, and on top at the back are a pair of fairly long, smooth, dark brown horns with a single crimson red marking on the side of each, there are also a couple small feathers of the same red color growing around the base of the horns. Large overlapping plates run along the neck down to the back, being larger near the head, and these plates also have very pale gray edges. The arm section of the wings are mostly covered in fur, with some scales grouping around the short, singular, brown clawed digit, which has a couple small spikes to either the left or right of it depending on the respective wing. The three wing finger digits end in fairly large, thick, singular white feathers with single brown stripes just before brown tips, and a singular brown oval pattern in the center. The membranes are also dark brown, aside from some small white streaks near the "hand". The digitigrade legs end in four toed feet with hooked red talons, and singular dew claw digits further up the leg, the first toes (the one's closest to the torso) are the smallest, second one's are the largest, and the third and four toes are progressively smaller than the second, but not as small as the first. Lastly the tails are tipped by nine brown feathers with singular white stripes close to the white edges, the larger group also have narrow crimson red marks (shape resembling a silted pupil), the feathers are layed out in a horizontal triangular shape, with the much small batch consisting of four feathers, sitting between the larger batch.

**Abilities:**

_Common Halk's_ are fairly strong for their size, being capable of picking up fully armored humans for example, and are excellent fliers, and quick about it as well. Lacking an elemental breath attack which all of their close relatives have, they instead are capable of spitting a white, sticky, adhesive goo from their mouths, they're very accurate when it comes to aim, making this ability perfect for slowing down or outright immobilizing targets.

**Behavior:**

_Halk's_ in general are rather intelligent wyverns, and are fairly docile unless they're provoked, or hungry in the case of wild one's, this combined with their useful abilities for both combat, and transportation and rescue efforts, has made them popular hunting partners.

The _Common_ variety are carnivores and typically dine on small to dog sized reptiles and mammals, and occasionally certain fish.

The feathers located on their wings and tails are used for displays, usually to attract mates, or to appear threatening by displaying their patterns and waving their wings and tails around.

**Habitats:**

As their name would suggest _Common Halk's_ are the most common type, being found in a decent variety of locals throughout the Old World, they're most common in forests, but have also been sighted in jungles, certain mountain ranges, and swamps. They're also a decently common sight in villages and towns, usually under ownership of a hunter of some sort.

_Smelted Halk_ :

 **Classification** : Flying Wyvern

 **Title** : Scorching Hunter Wyvern

**Physical Description:**

Appearing rather similar to the _Common_ breed the _Smelted Halk's_ distinguish themselves in ways such as having their scales and plates being a dark shade of bronze, with the plates near the head having edges of a lighter shade. Grayer fur with a slight tan tint, red feet with black talons, which also goes for the wing claw and accompanying spikes. A tail club with six pointed backwards light bronze colored spikes, culminating in a singular larger spike at the tip. The wing fingers end in three fiery red and orange feathers each, one large one, and two much smaller ones pointing at obtuse angles. The membranes themselves are rather odd, they're covered in fur which starts off a maroon color, then turns white, then yellow, then orange, then red, forming a fiery pattern, and ending off in a layer of dark brown, almost black, feathers. Lastly the heads are mostly covered in fur, with some dark grey patches around the orange with round pupils eyes, their beaks are noticeably thicker, the spikes are still present, but there is now four of them on each side, they are a light bronze, and each has a single feather growing from them, which are patterned with red and white stripes. Instead of horns, they have a large, segmented, light bronze crest, and growing from an obtuse angle at the base of the back of the crest, are seven large red feathers with two white 'V' shaped stripes on each, the feathers getting larger and linger towards the central one.

**Abilities:**

Packing similar flying abilities and strength as their kin the main distinction of _Smelter's_ lies in three things: Their thicker beaks, allowing them a more blunt and hard peck, their resistance to heat, and their ability to breath fire, like many other monsters this ability comes from an organ connected to their throats that produces a volatile liquid, this can be used to breath out spheres or continuous and focused beams of flame.

**Behavior:**

_Smelter Halk's_ are technically omnivores, while they primarily eat meat, they have been reported eating chunks of coal as well, using their beaks to smash chunks up into consumable portions.

They're more social in the wild than most _Halk_ species, often forming small flocks, typically with seven to ten adults, this being a means of combating large threats.

Going along with this they have demonstrated fairly possessive behavior to those they get attached too, this even goes for members of society, regardless of species, this makes them less common to be used by hunters, as its easier to provoke a violent reaction from them than most other types, even accidentally, due to this behavior.

**Habitats:**

They make their natural homes in volcanic mountainous regions throughout the Old World continent, most commonly in the Northern El De Region.

_Marine Halk_ :

 **Classification** : Flying Wyvern

 **Title** : Diving Hunter Wyvern

**Physical Description:**

Sharing a similar structure to the rest, the _Marine's_ instead have completely smooth dark turquoise scales, including on their necks and backs, which instead have a line of silver colored spikes running along them, which get smaller the closer they get to the tails, and stop shortly onto the tails, and there is more scales present further up on the top half of the arms, their chest regions, and the area around the silted blue eyes are covered in silverish scales. The underside of waist region, back of the legs, most of their arms, and the underside of the tails, are still covered in fur, being a very pale gray shade, almost white. The scales on their feet are orange, and the talons are dark brown, the feet are also webbed. The heads have two protrusion's where the spikes are on other species, one on each side, which resemble fins such as a _Plesioth's_ caudal fin but with shorter bones covered in gray scales with yellowish orange, pointed tips, and yellowish orange webbing between them with a segmented pattern. The top halves of the slightly longer beaks are colored orange, and the inside of the beaks are lined with small needle like ridges. Lastly the head has two pointed back horns the same color as a majority of the scales, they're similar in shape to the _Common_ species horns, with some slightly edged up plating near the base on the front, some silverish line patterns, and small, orange, pointed tips. The wing claws and accompanying spikes have a circular brown stripe going around the base, orange middles, and brown tips. The tips of the main wing digits have pointed back greenish orange fins growing from them, with the tips themselves being more saturated. The wings notably have more finger digits compared to most other _Halk's_ , although the extra one's grow to be barely longer than the membranes, giving the edges of the wings a rather jagged appearance, these digits are the same color as the fur throughout and lack the fins that the larger digits possess, in total there are are twelve of these small digits per wing. The wing membranes uses for flying start off a dark grey with singular large sickly green blotches in them, before transitioning into a stripe pattern of light blue and black, the black stripes getting darker and more visible the further along. The tips of the tails are orange, with some dark grey spiky webbing growing at the start and middle of it, and right behind this webbing is two horizontal three boned fins, one on each side the webbing between them has a segmented texture like the fins on the head and starts of silver, before become a yellowish orange at the end.

**Abilities:**

_Marine_ _Halk's_ have similar strength to most other types. They're capable of spraying beams of swallowed and stored in their throats water from their mouths, usually to hold off aggressors, and they're well suited for diving and limited swimming for prey, with webbed feet, oily water proof fur, slightly more streamlined bodies than other _Halk's_ , fins, and longer beaks with needle like ridges, helpful for piercing and gripping into slippery fish.

**Behavior:**

As one might guess from their physiology, _Marine Halk's_ are piscivorous and only eat fish, taking fast and hard drives into the waves in an attempt to locate and catch fish in their beaks.

While normally they're as solitary as most other _Halk_ species, an exception is when dealing with young, in which case it's not uncommon to see them in large groups on sea side cliff formations. Sometimes resulting in mass fights between _Halk_ colonies and local avian colonies over space in such areas.

Wild specimens are technically speaking fairly docile, atleast until they're approached, although in these scenarios it's rare for one to attack, they will roar at those that do so until they back away enough for their liking.

**Habitats:**

This semi aquatic species make their homes at ocean shorelines all across the Old World, they're also notably the only _Halk_ species that has also been discovered on the New World continent as well, atleast this far, although their choice of area type to live in remains the same.

_Tempest Halk_ :

 **Classification** : Flying Wyvern

 **Title** : Plasma Hunter Wyvern

**Physical Description:**

While still heavily resembling other species of _Halk_ , _Tempest_ specimens are notable for their odd resemblance to two other species of Flying Wyvern, the _Berukyurosu_ and _Doragyurosu_ , more so the former due to their coloration.

 _Tempest_ _Halk's_ have mostly dark brownish green scales and plates, the one's on their backs and necks being slightly tilted up, but still fairly flat for _Halk_ standards, their fur is mostly brown although the fur on their arms is cream colored. The scales on their feet are black and their talons are colored like gold. Like the _Marine Halk's_ they have a line of spikes running along their necks, backs, and part of their tails, only the _Tempest_ one's are gold colored. The heads have standard _Halk_ beaks, aside from the gold color of the top half. There is pale grey scales on the sides, and surrounding the yellow eyes with round pupils, they have a pair of grey horns that connect at the base of the beak, with a small spike protruding upward from that point, the horns are horizontally quite thin and slightly tilted inwards in terms of angling, their have single long spikes protruding from them at the halfway point, and the ends are shaped in a "diamond" pattern with a singular, slightly hooked "up" spike protruding from the tips of the "diamonds". Lastly much of the heads are covered in a mane of bright yellow fur, resembling a _Berukyurosu_ mane but more saturated. Their wings are proportionally a bit bigger compared to other _Halk_ types and the singular small clawed digit and accompanying spikes are black, the three finger digits that make up the wings themselves meanwhile end in singular bizarrely shaped claws, resembling rather thin, short, brown spearheads with an orange pattern in the center. The membranes that these digits hold together have rough spiky edges, and in terms of patterns and colors they're mostly a slightly blueish dark grey with a singular large reddish orange pattern on each section, and the edges are a pale beige color. Extending to the sides at their hips are two fairly long limp appendages, resembling similar structures from _Berukyurosu_ , these appendages are covered in scales the same color as the one's on their backs, and end in sharp points. Their tails have two lines of brown spines near the end, these spines are shaped in a zig zag fashion, like a typically symbol for a lightning bolt, they don't overlap with one another despite one line being on the top, and the other on the bottom, they're are both central, but they're between one another in terms of positioning if viewed from the side, these spines are a dark brown. Aside from these the tails are more or less featureless, and end in points.

**Abilities:**

The key difference that separates _Tempest Halk's_ from the other types are their thunder breath attacks, either in sphere form, or condensed beams. While they're similarly strong as other types, their flying ability and agility is better than any other type by a noticeable degree.

It's believed that their appearance was adapted as a form of visual mimicry of the Flying Wyvern they resemble, backed up by their choice of habitat, something meant to scare off potential predators.

**Behavior:**

Wild specimen behavior is rather standard amongst _Halk's_ , being solitary carnivores feeding on smaller scale prey such as small lizards. They have been noted for their generally intelligence compared to their relatives, though not by a very high degree.

**Habitats:**

They have been found living in a select few areas on the Old World continent, the verdant hills and forests of the Arcolis Region, and certain mountainous areas plentiful in canyons, much like the _Berukyurosu_

_Boreal Halk_ :

 **Classification** : Flying Wyvern

 **Title** : Tundra Hunter Wyvern

**Physical Description:**

The _Boreal_ _Halk's_ have pale grey scales and plates, and noticeably there is less of them compared to any other type of _Halk_ , with the only scales and plates present being on their necks and backs, with none on the tail, with the plates being tilted up to a degree much like _Common Halk's_ , there is also scales on the front of the legs like every other type of _Halk_ , but that's it. Most of the body is covered in snow white fur, noticeably thicker and longer than the fur on other _Halk_ types. The talons, claws and their accompanying spikes, are all black. The tails end in a sort of wide "club", with five fairly wide, curved down, black spikes of varying size, getting larger towards the central one, extending from it, making the "club" resemble a clawed hand. Their wing finger digits end in simple pointed black claws, the fur covered membranes they hold up are mostly a pale grey, lighter than the scales but darker than the fur, with numerous small black stripes near the smooth edges, which are also black. Their beaks are mostly grey like their scales and are noticeably the shortest of all the _Halk_ species, they are also curved more downward, with a black hooked end, making the beaks very reminiscent of owl beaks. Their eyes have silted pupils and are orange. Lastly this species has six horns in total, the larger two sprout right above the eyes and are fairly large, they also have singular short spikes at the end of them, which have two circular red spikes, and end in black tips. The other four horns sprout from near the back of the head lower down, where spikes would be on other species, there are two on each side of the head, one sprouting around eye level and angled slightly up, while the other sprouts near the bottom and is angled slightly down, these horns are more cylinder like in shape than the one's on top of the head, and have three grey 'V' shaped stripes, and they end in red tips.

**Abilities:**

The thick fur coats covering most of a _Boreal Halk's_ body is what helps them stay warm in their habitat, not to mention their coloration helps them blend in. They're capable of spewing a freezing liquid agent from their mouths, usually to slow down or immobilize targets so they can go in for the kill. They possess strength and agility on par with most of their relatives. The odd structuring of their tails is meant as a sort of "shovel", in other words, their tails are used as a way to effectively clear up their nests, such as dragging piles of snow away.

**Behavior:**

Like every other type of _Halk_ the _Boreal's_ are a carnivorous species, feeding mainly on things smaller than they are, though _Boreal's_ in particular tend to go after prey more around the size of themselves, like _Gia's_ or _Blango's_ , this behind due to food, let alone small types of creatures worth feeding on, being more scarce in their habitat compared to others.

**Habitats:**

The _Boreal_ species is found in various snowy and icy regions around the Old World continent such as the Furahiya Mountains, or the Akura Region, and the surrounding islands of similar climates.

_Eclipse Halk_ :

 **Classification** : Flying Wyvern

 **Title** : Fated Hunter Wyvern

**Physical Description:**

A general note regarding the _Eclipse_ _Halk's_ is that they are generally larger than any other species, not by a major amount, but a noticeable one. Another main difference for this species that sets them apart is that they complete lack fur. _Eclipse Halk's_ have dark blueish black scales covering most of the body, including around the yellow slitted eyes, and the topsides of the feet, replacing the fur on other species' is muted red scales, including on the underside of the feet, which feature crimson red talons. Like the _Marine Halk_ _'s_ , this species has very smooth backs, without jutting upwards plates, though also like the _Marine's_ the _Eclipse's_ feature a singular row of spikes going from the neck, and this time, almost to the very end of the otherwise "featureless" tail which ends in a single black spike. The spikes that make up the line are a bit longer than those from _Marine's_ and are a dark reddish black. Every one of the claws on the wings, including the accompanying spikes, are crimson red like the talons, the wing finger digits claws are nothing fancy, simply being slightly hooked down long claws like the one's next to the row of spikes, the wings membranes are mostly the same color as the black scales, but a bit brighter, there is also numerous faint light grey line patterns all around, the edges of the membranes are ripped and torn looking, and on each wing there is three large red triangular patterns on the edges. The beaks are mostly normal, aside from singular, fairly big, triangular, downward facing extensions on the top half near the back, resembling "teeth", the beaks also have three crimson red curved back spike extensions, one on the bottom half at the very front, and two on the top, the first one at the very front being a big larger than the second. Lastly the _Eclipse Halk's_ have a total of twelve horns, six on each half of the head, three of them extend from the lower back, where for example the feather extensions on a _Common Halk_ exist, these horns are a reddish black like the back and tails spikes, the other three are on top of the head, the first one is by far the smallest of the bunch, being simple a small curved back reddish black spike right above the eye, these horns are notably also the only one's without a segmented structure, the second is right behind the first and is much larger, extending back and upwards before slightly curving to the side near the end, the curved area is reddish black, while the base is the same color as most of the scales, and the middle is an almost silverish grey color. And finally the third is easily the largest and curves more to the side from the start, but curves back to a more straight angle near the end, the color scheme for these horns is identical to the second pair.

**Abilities:**

Generally the _Eclipse_ _Halk's_ abilities is fairly standard for a _Halk_ species, although they do exhibit greater physical strength on average due to their generally greater size. The other thing of note is their ability to generate a red and black electrical version of the natural element simply dubbed the "Dragon Element" and exhale it as a concentrated beam, these beams are notably very hot, capable of scorching or atleast causing singes in many targets their size.

**Behavior:**

_Eclipse_ _Halk's_ are considered to be the most generally aggressive species of _Halk_ , and are a lot quicker to attack things that approach them, this even includes other specimens unless it is time to mate. They're crepuscular as well as carnivorous, with a tendency to go after prey roughly their size, which has reportedly even included humans, wyverians, troverian's, amongst others. Making them be considered generally the most dangerous species of _Halk_ to be around.

**Habitats:**

This species of _Halk_ prefer mountainous regions with fairly mild climates (as in not commonly very arid or freezing) around the Old World examples include: The Hinmerun Mountains, the commonly nicknamed Ancestral Steppe, and even the Ruined Pinnacle.


	8. Mammoth's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Gammuthus comes curtosy of TheBrilliantLance from the Fanon Monster Hunter Wiki who like myself, used a certain bit of Gammoth concept art to design a male version, since we don't officially know what the males look like.

_Popo_ :

 **Classification** : Fanged Beasts

 **Title** : Great Tusk Mammoth

**Physical Description:**

The _Popo_ are a species of elephantids covered mostly in thick coats of slightly grayish dark brown fur, covering their rough, gray beige skin. They have fairly long and bushy tails which end in rounded points, not that one can see this without removing the present fur. Their backs are flat near the rear end, but near the front they have a singular very noticeable hump, which lacks fur near the peak. They have four thick, but fairly flexible, legs with wide, rounded, cushioned feet, each having five toes, but only four have a wide, thick, nail. Their faces are rather flat, with their mouths angled downward at the bottom of the head, with a pair of "tear drop shaped" nostrils close by at the "front" of the upper jaw section, also facing downward. A pair of tusks extend from the mouth, one on each side, these tusks usually grow to extend forward a decent way, while curving down and up slightly, and fairly off to the side, before taking a sharp curve upward, ending in some rough jagged tips. Their two large (comparatively), rounded ears droop downward from the top of the head. And lastly the two small (comparatively) eyes, located on either side of the further outward nose and mouth, and normally heavily obscured by the fur drooping down over them, are red.

In terms of size: On average calf's that have their tusks growing to a visible degree (age usually 2-3 years) are roughly 176.78cm in height at the apex of their humps, assuming they're healthy, adult females typically grow to be roughly 335.28cm, while males generally grow to be roughly 411.48cm.

**Abilities:**

_Popo_ are creatures built for resilience. Their thick fur coats does a good job at fending off attacks from most creatures their size or smaller, and they're excellent for keeping the large mammals warm against the frigid temperatures of their habitats. The fur that covers their eyes serves a small purpose, keeping snow away from the eyes during blizzards and snowfall, the consequence of this is that they often can't see very well through the fur, but their vision is alright otherwise, and they rely more on their hearing, detecting vibrations with their feet, and their sense of smell in order to find their way around oftentimes. The structure of their feet helps them support their weight, and avoid sinking heavily into deep snow piles, and despite what their bulky physiques may suggest they can actually "run" fairly quickly if they feel the need too, not fast enough to out run a _Tigrex_ for example, but enough to help with getting away from packs of smaller predators like wolves, _Gia,_ or _Blango._ A _Popo_ _'s_ strength and stamina is quite good, with the humps on their backs storing excess fat for occasions where sustenance isn't available for a long time, and their general bulk and weight allows them a lot of force behind tackles and stomps. Their tusks serve two purposes, one is for digging through snow in order to find food, the other is using them as weapons against threats, usually with hard pushes, snacks, or even stabs if they're angled correctly

**Behavior:**

Generally speaking _Popo_ are mild tempered herbivores that travel in herds led by the largest male at the time, unless provoked in some way, they're quite harmless, this plus their physical abilities has made them popular for domesticated uses in villages in frigid areas, although even in moments where they are provoked, when it comes to fight or flight, it'll usually be flight that they choose, a common exception to this is when any young are in the picture, in scenarios like these males will attempt to handle the aggressor while the females and young flee the situation. They feed on things such as leaves, grass, and berries.

**Habitats:**

_Popo_ are found on all kinds of tundra's, snowy mountains, and in general, very cold climates all across the Old World continent and a handful of islands with a similar type of climate.

_Gammoth_ and _Gammuthus_ :

 **Classification** : Fanged Beasts

 **Title** : Titan Tundra Mammoth's, Champion's of the Fated Four

**Physical Description:**

The _Gamm_ are a giant species of elephantids that are also the current largest known species of land dwelling mammals in terms of height.

Their forelegs and shoulders are positioned noticeably higher than the hindlegs and waist, making a round curved "slant" between the two when viewing the species from the side, which goes to around the middle of the body. Their tails are comparatively short, but are rather wide, somewhat vertically flat, and rounded near the end. Their legs are thick and wide throughout with their cushioned feet following suite. While the feet have five toes, only three have nails, which are a very dark brown, rather wide and large, especially the central one's, and triangular in shape, jutting out forward somewhat as well. The feet are covered in light brown plating that are keeled up slightly, which is much more apparent on the forelegs than the hindlegs, alongside the forefront limbs having some larger individual plating on the front. Their heads are rather large proportionally and have a pair of fairly small ears near the back, mostly hidden by large sections of light brown facial plating near the front, a pair of yellow eyes with rounded pupils on either side, long fairly wide trunks extending from the middle of the face, which near the end have two side by side rows of curved forward spikes, proportionally fairly wide sized mouths for elephantids that house a row of molar teeth at the front on both halves, with four canines near the edges, one on each side on each half of the mouth. The _Gamm_ have grey skin which is for the most part normally covered by a thick and shaggy coat of fur, with the exception of the underside of their trunks, their feet, and another particular area, with the color of said fur varying, for calf's until they are fully into their adult stage their fur is pure white, like snow, all throughout.

The species is sexually dimorphic, which even goes down to the adults fur color. The females, the _Gammoth,_ which on average grow to be 1310.64cm in height from feet to the top of the facial plating, have primarily very dark blue fur, with streaks of red and white on their backs, in addition to blotches of red on their underbellies and the tips of their trunks. The streaks on the shoulder regions notably form a pattern resembling a large eye. The females tusks are smaller, more curled upwards, and have a wide "spade" shape near the end. And lastly the facial plating on the females barely extends into the trunk itself, and is lined with jutted forward circular plates, also forming a pattern somewhat resembling a giant eye, on the upper half on the sides extends two thick and wide sections of plating that are flat at the end, they curve up most of the head, but do not intersect, leaving a triangular formation between them at the top of the head.

The male specimens, the _Gammuthus,_ typically grow to be larger than the females, on average being 1402.08cm in height. Their fur differs in coloration in two ways, their fur is silver where a _Gammoth's_ is red, and instead of dark blue fur for the majority, theirs is a very dark, slightly reddish brown. Their tusks are much longer, thicker, pointed more forward, and end in singular spike tips. And lastly the facial plating is more flat than a _Gammoth's_ , with the plating also spreading all the way down to the tip of the trunks, their is also four curved upward spikes extending from the sides on the upper half of the head.

In addition there has also been certain uniquely developed individuals that share a select group of traits that have appeared over the years. These _Gammoth_ and _Gammuthus_ , dubbed the **Elderfrost's** , can be identified via their more muscular but also noticeably worn down bodies, namely scars and cracks on their plating and tusks, which are also noticeably more pale. Their hindlegs are more armored. Their fur coats are lighter, with the _Gammoth's_ red fur now being a silver gray, and both specimens having more silver streaks overall on their backs.

**Abilities:**

With their size and thick hides and coats, adult _Gammoth_ and _Gammuthus_ are imposing physical threats and are great at tanking hits and dishing out one's just as hard, which helps make up for them being rather sluggish. They're well built for living amongst snowy and icy environments, with their feet design helping them avoid sinking heavily, and their coats helping them stay warm, while the coloration of the coats make the adults stick out heavily in their habitats, the coloration of the calf's allows them to blind in fairly well. Their strength is quite impressive, even with just their trunks, which have muscle's strong enough to allow them to throw around things such as an adult standard _Tigrex_ , or large tree's, like ragdolls, or just coiling the trunk around and grabbing small targets and repeatedly smashing them against the ground. They could also simply rear up and try to body slam targets into a red paste, or use the shock absorbing facial plating to attack with powerful headbutts and charges. The plating on their legs is made to help clumps of snow stick to them, this helps add some extra defense, and if need be they could throw the snow off to blow attackers away, while walking around in the snow will restore the coating over time, they will usually reapply it themselves by inhaling snow into their trunks and spraying it back out all over their legs, the force of inhalation possible with the trunk also allows them to pull in targets and blow them away with heavy force, although the range of these techniques isn't very great. They can also use their trunks to shoot out small projectiles by inhaling snow or freezing water and "snorting" it back out in small bursts at targets. In regards to fighting the _Gammuthus_ are more suited for it due to their longer pointed tusks, and their generally greater bulk allowing more force behind their attacks, although a _Gammoth_ should not be underestimated either.

Rough lives of battle and harsh blizzards occasionally forges an old _Gammoth_ or _Gammuthus_ that stands above the rest. With slightly greater speed, greater strength, and a life of tough experiences, the walking unstoppable mountains known as the **Elderfrost's** usually surpass the average _Gamm_ in every way despite their age, aside from the before mentioned enhancements their hindlegs and respiratory systems have developed in an interesting way, being stronger and a bit more armored than the average, helping them cover what's normally somewhat of a blind spot, and to more easily traverse the environment. Their stronger respiratory system allows them to make better use of their trunks inhalation and exhalation, letting them use large clumps of snow like clubs, or effectively "snort" out miniature blizzards. **Elderfrost's** are also known to make use of ice more than snow, using the environment to coat their legs and even in their trunks in sharp icicles.

**Behavior:**

_Gammoth_ and _Gammuthus_ are herbivorous and aren't very picky about what kind of plant life they eat, they'll even eat tree bark and wood. Normally specimens prefer to be by themselves and travel around the region they inhabit frequently, they're tolerant of most other creatures them stumble across by default, but making one angry is a rather easy accomplishment, which will be met with violent and murderous fury. In a similar vain a hungry adult _Gamm_ is something best avoided, as they can be even more temperamental when hungry, and desperate, to the point of even raiding villages and eating the wood off of houses. _Gammuthus_ try and keep their tusks in good condition as the more well kept they are, the more likely they'll willingly attract a _Gammoth_. _Gammoth's_ that have calf's with them will commonly form symbiotic relationships with _Popo_ herds, with the parent _Gammoth_ effectively acting as the "matriarch" of the group until the calf's with her either die or grow to be old enough to live on their own. This relationship involves the _Gammoth_ protecting the herd in general, while the herd behavior itself helps ward off predators from attacking the _Gammoth's_ calf's. The calf's themselves have been noted to be curious, but also timid, preferring to stay close to (or underneath) their mother for most of this stage in their lives and observe things from a distance. While the symbiosis does help protect calf's from some predators, it can't protect them from everything, namely something like a common _Tigrex_ which will just attack almost no matter what, with decently aged _Gamm_ calf's being around the size of adult _Popo_ , but being more defenseless on their own, and being slower to boot, this makes _Gamm_ calf's an "easy picking", this relationship between the species' has over the course of evolution seemingly sparked an instinctual hatred of _Tigrex_ in adult _Gamm_ specimens, which are known to attack and attempt to kill the primal Flying Wyverns on sight, even if unprovoked, or without calf's to think about.

Their village raiding and terrifying reputations has earned them enough infamy to have the species be considered part of the "Fated Four", a group of iconic, but also infamous, species of monsters around the Old World.

While **Elderfrost's** may generally be more dangerous, they're actually more calm in general compared to younger individuals, though make no mistake a hungry _Gamm_ is still something one should stay away from, they will still attempt to kill any _Tigrex_ they come across, and they're no less vicious when they are mad, It's just more common for them to let small things slide.

**Habitats:**

These behemoth's are made for very cold areas, and that's where one can find them, in various snowy mountain ranges, and icy shorelines around the Old World, most commonly in the Furahiya Mountains.

A/N: [Gammuthus MH Fanon page](https://fanonmonsterhunter.fandom.com/wiki/Gammuthus)


	9. Swarming Stingers

_Vespoid_ and _Vespoid Queen_ :

 **Classification** : Neopeterons

 **Title** : Royal Army Wasps

**Physical Description:**

The _Vespoid's_ are a large species of insectoids, with most specimens growing to be 136.64cm in length. They're primarily a muted purple in color, with some pale yellow streaks on their thorax and small heads, bristly pale yellow hairs that grow from between the gaps in their armor, a pair of relatively small, pale, light blue compound eyes on their heads, a short pair of yellow antenna protruding from on top of the head, and their three pairs of large, thin, insectoid wings, which are nearly all the same size, and are mainly yellow, with white lining the edges. Their hindlegs are also noticeably longer than the other two pairs of legs, and they have long and relatively thin abdomens, which are tipped off by a trident set of stingers, with the middle one being a bit thicker and longer than the others.

 _Vespoid_ _Queen's_ are mostly the same, with some differences. Their abdomens are swollen up, being over double the proportional size compared to the worker's, the _Queen's_ are also in general much larger than the worker's when fully grown, becoming 691.84cm in length on average. Other differences include numerous small pale yellow spikes of varying size, with singular purple ring stripes in the middle of the larger one's, growing on top of the head and thorax, and the wings taking a more multicolored pattern, starting off a pale light blue, than becoming a pale light green, then a shade of yellow much like the streaks on their bodies, and then a dark grey.

**Abilities:**

_Vespoid_ worker's can be rather fast when in flight, though _Queen's_ are much slower in comparison whether in the air or not due to their proportionally much greater weight. While the species is rather fragile for their size, their exoskeleton's composure does aid them in trapping or repelling heat in a way that helps them survive relatively comfortably even in much hotter or colder environments then what they're normally found in, atleast compared to how most other insects would fair in such temperatures. The main offensive tool of the species is the set of stingers protruding from the end of their abdomens, these stingers are used to inject a paralytic venom intended to induce full body paralysis, so the opportunity can be used to do stuff such as flee, or to harvest the paralyzed victim using their mandibles. In addition to this the _Queen's_ possess a small round opening right below their stingers which is connected to an organ that produces a light green gas, this gas is used to ward of intruders on the hive as a desperate measure and is corrosive in nature, capable of burning through the skin of various creatures around the size of the species. 

**Behavior:**

_Vespoid's_ are a hostile, carnivorous, hive minded species of insects. Each colony is lead by a single _Queen_ which has the task of birthing more, when colonies get too large they will split off into smaller colonies not too far away from the main colony. The preferred hunting method of the worker's is to hang around intended prey, usually by clinging to a boulder or a tree, and then when the target isn't observing them, flying over and rapidly stinging until movement ceases, if that doesn't work they'll either abandon that target or recklessly try and paralyze them anyway in an aggressive assault. If the victim is small enough and not dead by that point the _Vespoid's_ will just kill them with a singer jab to somewhere vital such as the throat, then pick the corpse up with their legs and head back to the colony, with larger kills the _Vespoid's_ will use their mandibles to cut their victim into pieces that they can carry back

**Habitats:**

_Vespoid's_ are surprisingly adaptable in terms of where they can survive, they have shown a preference to swamps, jungles, and forests, but have also been found in mountain ranges, be it warm, freezing or scorching, deserts, and canyon's. They're quite common, and have been found living in the Old and New World's alongside numerous islands around the globe.

_Bnahabra_ and _Bnahabra Queen:_

 **Classification** : Neopeterons

 **Title** : Boomerang Crest Wasps

**Physical Description:**

Bearing a resemblance to the _Vespoid's_ the _Bnahabra_ are another insect species with noticeably longer hindlegs and relatively thin and long abdomens, which in the case of the _Bnahabra_ only have one long slightly curved down stinger, but two small spike that are pointed more slightly upwards are also present near the end of the abdomen. They grow to be 78.84cm in length on average. The undersides of their bodies are a greyish green, with some white ring stripes of varying width present on the legs, the topside of them can vary in terms of coloration, documented colors include pale shades of red, green, blue, and brown, with some small eye like markings present on the upper armor on the thorax, which are much darker shades of the before mentioned respective colors. The armor extension of the thorax closest to the head (in fact it extends out to slightly cover the head from above) extends quite a bit and curves back on the left and right sides, given this extension an appearance like that of a boomerang. The head is proportionally rather small, with the green eyes and mandibles being small as well, oddly, the antenna (which are longer than the whole head, if not by much) extend from slightly below the eyes, rather than from above them like with most insects. Lastly the three pairs of semi-transparent wings are a purple-ish black with the cells being a slightly pinkish pale purple.

 _Vespoid Queen's,_ much like _Vespoid Queen's,_ can be identified by their larger size, and in addition a proportionally larger stinger, and that's it, and even then the average size difference isn't very severe (85.34cm in length) in comparison.

**Abilities:**

Frail in terms of physical durability but oddly resilient to many natural environmental temperatures, and their colors differ based on the environment, acting as camouflage to a limited degree, the _Bnahabra_ also possess a venomous stinger that allows the injection of a paralytic neurotoxin, the last thing of note is a chemical the species can eject from circular openings located slightly above the stinger at the end of the abdomen, this chemical is described as foul smelling and has been shown to be mildly corrosive to various materials, usually this chemical is used as a means to ward off any other scavengers from carcasses the _Bnahabra_ wants to make use of in some fashion, but they have also been observed sometimes using the acidic properties of it as a projectile weapon, though this seems to be a rare occurrence.

**Behavior:**

The _Bnahabra_ are swarm based carnivores, each swarm is lead by a larger female individual, dubbed a "Queen". Their preferred method of hunting, especially when alone, is a very patient one. They will simply wait for prey to come by (usually something smaller than them) and flying over and stinging the target when they're not looking and feeding on them from there, they've also been observed feeding on carrion. Speaking of carrion, corpses are where _Bnahabra_ lay their eggs, to eventually hatch and devour what's left of the carcass, and despite what their name may suggest given the significance of such a name with various other species, it's not only the _Queen's_ that do this, normal female specimens also participate in this behavior, and it's not uncommon for a _Bnahabra_ to make a "nest" out of a carcass they only just recently made a carcass and fed off of.

**Habitats:**

As frail as the species technically is, they're quite widespread. Found in various types of environments, deserts, mountain ranges of warm, scorching, freezing, etc types of climates, jungles, plains, coastlines, marshes, and more. Although they have not yet been spotted anywhere near the New World (included any islands close to it), they have been found on nearly any kind of island near the Old World continent, and of course, in plentiful numbers on the continent itself.


	10. Wyvern Monarch's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an example where the "monster changing/revamping" thing will start to become much more apparent.

_Rathian_ and _Rathalos_ :

 **Classification** : Flying Wyverns

 **Title** : Monarch Fire Wyverns, King of the Skies (Rathalos), Queen of the Land (Rathian)

**Physical Description:**

The "standard" types of _Rath's_ are largewyverns with a standard wyvern limb arrangement, with rough spike covered plating lining their backs all the way to the ends of their tails, with a small spike extension at the back of most of the plates on the neck and back, and much more smooth scale arrangement otherwise. Spiked up crests are present on the heads, along with a pair of pointed ears below the crest's near the back, a pair of light blue or green eyes with silted pupils, single rows of sharp teeth lining their mouths, and a single spike protruding forward from their lower jaws. Their digitigrade legs feature a couple large spikes facing straight down from the outer sides of the knee region, and each foot has four toes with a thick hooked talon on each. They have large wings with each digit having a slightly hooked down, thick, black claw, the outermost wing digit having six spikes of the same color lining the side with space between each, and beige membranes with patterns on them. Lastly their tails culminate in horizontally rounded clubs with large spikes lining the sides. Every species of _Rath_ is also sexually dimorphic.

The females (dubbed the _Rathian's_ ) are primarily a forest green with cream colored colored underbellies, and more muscular legs. Their chin spikes are significantly longer and slightly curve upwards, their wing patterns consist of two lines of large, separated, cream colored crescent shapes, with a small black sphere present in the middle of the space of each one. Patches of bristly, green (though a bit lighter than the scales), grass-like hairs are present growing from between the scales on the back in the shoulder region, on top of the "hands". And lastly the tails are slightly longer, with the tail clubs having four large spikes present on the left and right sides, and extending from the very end is a cluster of thin, long, spikes, every tail spike being forest green with a muted purple tip.

The males (dubbed the _Rathalos'_ ) are primarily a crimson red with light grey underbellies, and slightly larger wings. The chin spikes are very short, two fairly long structures are present behind each ear, one on each side, that point down at an angle and each have three black, slightly curved in the opposite direction the extension extends from, spikes that get larger with each one as it goes, lining the forward facing side near the end. Some of the spiky plates on top of the head, neck, back, and tail are black, forming two streak patterns on the head, and a singular long line pattern running from the neck all the way to the tail club. The wing membranes feature black, irregularly shaped, streak-like patterns that vaguely resemble flames, there are two of these streaks on each section of the membrane (the area between each finger) and they extend from where the membrane starts, and don't fully extend to where the membranes end. Lastly the tail clubs have three large black spikes on the left and right sides, and a singular, slightly longer white spike extends from the very end.

There are also three species of _Rath's_ commonly collectively referred too as the "standard" or "common" _Rath's_ due to them all being very close in resemblance, but there are some physical differences.

The _Old World Rath's_ are generally the smallest and thinnest versions with the shortest wingspans and adult specimens typically growing to be 1642.87cm (Rathian) and 1627.63cm (Rathalos) in length, and 429.77cm in height respectively. The side spikes on the _Rathian's_ tail clubs are proportionally the largest and longest amongst the "standard" _Rathian's,_ but their thorn clusters contain the least amount of spines. The spike extensions on some of the plates on their necks and backs are proportionally the largest out of all the _Rath's_ , and lastly the feet are pamprodactyl in terms of toe arrangement, although the length of each toe is different.

The _Island Rath's_ are the second largest, including in terms of wing span, and are proportionally thicker on average compared to the _Old World_ type. Adult specimens typical grow to be 1652.02 (Rathian) and 1712.98cm (Rathalos) in length, and 481.58cm (Rathian) and 515.11cm (Rathalos) in height respectively. The last detail worthy of note is that while their toe arrangement is also technically pamprodactyl like the _Old World_ variant, the structuring is still different. All the toes are of even length, and the second, third, and forth toes are on even positioning, however the innermost toe's starts slightly further back on the foot and are capable of bending almost completely back from their original position, forming an almost anisodactyl like arrangement, but not quite there.

Lastly the _New World Rath's_ are generally the largest type, in most ways, including their wing span, but proportionally they have the same general bulk as the _Island_ variant. Adult's typically grow to be 1752.6 (Rathian) and 1703.83cm (Rathalos) in length, and 576.1cm (Rathian) and 566.93cm (Rathalos) in height. The _Rathian's_ have the shortest side spikes on their tail clubs, but the most amount (and proportionally longest) spikes in the clusters at the end of the clubs. The _New World Rath's_ toes also share the same arrangement style as the Island versions. The last thing of note is the extra wing finger digits, the other types have four fingers with three connecting the wing membranes, while the _New World_ variants have an extra digit connecting the membrane, giving them five digits per wing.

There are also two pairs of notable color mutations amongst all three species' of standard _Rath's._

The first pair are commonly referred to as the _Resplendent Rath's_. The _Rathian's_ (aside from the color of their eyes and the purple tips of their tail spikes which turn a slightly pinkish red) turn completely pink, with varying shades making it so things don't blend together. The _Rathalos'_ have their red scales turn azure blue, their grey scales become even lighter, the claws, wing spikes, tail spikes aside from the white one, and talons all turn a slightly greyish green, and their black plates and wing membranes also turn green (of varying shades in the latter's case, so the membrane patterns are still distinguishable).

The second pair are commonly referred to as the _Metal Rath's_. The _Rathian's_ green scales become golden yellow, their underbellies become a light, steel grey, the talons, claws, hairs, wing spikes, and sphere's in the middle of the crescents on the membranes all turn a dull brown color, the wing membranes are a duller shade of gold yellow, while the crescent patterns are a bright, pale yellow, and lastly, while most of the tail spikes are the same color of golden yellow as the scales, the tips are a pinkish red, like the pink mutation. The Rathalos' red and grey scales, and the wing membranes (aside from the patterns) are all now a blue silver color, with the underbellies being slightly lighter than what used to be red scales, and the membranes are noticeably even lighter. And lastly the tail spikes are now all black, but tinted blue slightly, this blue tint also goes for the black plates, the flame patterns on the wings, the claws, the wing spikes, and the talons.

There is another noteworthy mutation amongst the standard _Rath's_ , however this type is much different from the before mentioned one's, and has only been observed in _Rathalos'_ specifically, and even then, the real effects only really start to fully come into play during the later stages of the animal's life. These individuals are referred to as the **Zenith's**. These individuals, besides showing signs of old age (EX: Longer claws, potential scars, paler colors, etc.) can be identified by their legs being more muscular than the average _Los_. Additionally the talons are much longer, very slightly more hook-like in shape than normal, the top and undersides are lined with slightly hooked spiky extensions, hooking forward on the top, and backwards on the bottom, and lastly the talons are covered in various small cracks that near constantly leak a slightly purple tinted red fluid.

Lastly amongst the notable "standard/common _Rath's_ " are a select group of infamous individuals who have gone through some unique changes throughout their lives due to factors such as environmental conditioning, diet, etc. These individuals are known as the **Dreadqueen's** and the **Dreadking's** respectively.

The former can be identified by the somewhat washed out coloration of their scales, which are also now slightly purple tinted. Their claws, talons, fur, and tail spikes have all turned (or been stained) a slightly purplish red, the tail spikes are also notably thicker and longer than they normally should be.

The latter can be identified by their darker overall appearance, and often being covered to various degrees in ash, and certain areas of their chest and neck (where the "flame sacs" are located) visibly glowing a bright red, similar to a _Glavenus'_ flame bursa after its been fed material.

**Abilities:**

The abilities of both sexes of standard _Rath's_ is at its basis, the same. With their large wings they're quite good at flying, have fairly powerful fireball breath attacks (achieved thanks to a volatile liquid produced in certain organs within their bodies that they spew from their mouths with great force), and they both possess toxic venom they use to wear down their prey or opponents. However there are some differences amongst all this, for one, the wings on the _Rathalos'_ are proportionally larger than those on _Rathian's_ (who in exchange have smaller wings and more muscular legs allowing for better/faster travel on the ground), for the purpose of allowing longer sustained flight, their venom injection methods are also different as a _Rathian's_ venom is injected with the more numerous spikes on their tail club (commonly referred too as "thorns"), alongside the fur on their bodies, those the poison on those is more like an irritant than an active threat, while for the _Rathalos'_ it is injected via their talons, and their fire breath also differs to a degree, as they possess multiple "flame sacs" allowing them higher production of the fluid necessary for their fire breath, letting them get away with using more in quick succession, or spewing out more at once for larger fire balls. The coloration of the sexes helps with blending into certain environments, but in the case of the males their red colors and striking wing patterns are mainly there for use in attractive displays, while the wing patterns on _Rathian's_ are used for the purpose of intimidation (due to them somewhat resembling eyes). The spiked extensions present at the back of the males' heads are there to help with building nests by pushing around debris, while the long chin spikes on females aid in feeding young by dangling food on it for the young to feast on.

The _Resplendent Rath's_ are more or less the same as each of their respective standard versions, with the only other noteworthy thing about them aside from their colorations being their oddly stronger venom, this even applies to the poison of the bristly fur on pink _Rathian's,_ with it now being potent enough to potentially kill something like a human for example if no aid is administered, so now their bright colorations serve a purpose more in line with toxicity warnings than camouflage (although for the _Los'_ their colorations still helps with courting displays).

The _Metal Rath's_ are also for the most part the same as their respective standard counterparts, aside from them sticking out in every type of known _Rath_ habitat one key detail of note is their scales, it is quite noticeably harder to smash, pierce, or in general, damage a _Metal Rath_ with brute force compared to the standard or _Resplendent_ versions, another detail of note is that due to the semi metallic nature of the scales on these particular mutants, they absorb at much higher and more prevalent rate than normal, while this doesn't necessarily affect them much, even in areas of very intense general heat such as volcanic regions or arid deserts, this does result in their body temperatures rising much higher than normal, and quicker to boot, this can even affect the liquid in their Flame Sacs, to the point of the stuff glowing and boiling, when this happens their skin will also noticeably glow red and blue due to the heat, in this "Hellfire mode" as its been dubbed a _Metal Rath's_ fire balls are even more dangerous, blue, and explosive, this combined with their greater resilience makes them significantly more dangerous compared to a normal _Rathian_ and _Rathalos_.

 **Zenith** _Rathalos_ are an interesting mutation, given that it can take quite awhile for the changes to fully grow into play but once they do they're quite beneficial to a _Rathalos._ The more muscular legs and wider talons allow the _Los'_ greater mobility and balance when on the ground, something _Rathian's_ are normally better at, and the extra spines, longer length, and highly toxic/burning hot venom leaking from the cracks of the talons make them a valuable tool and weapon on par or even better than a _Los'_ fire breath in terms of damage potential.

 **Dreadqueen's** can be best described as rare results of _Rathian's_ spending way too much time living in environments plentiful in toxic substances (for example, various swamps and marshes), and frequently consuming said substances without dying. The result is the overflowed production of toxins within the bodies of these _Rathian's_ , resulting in the discoloration, and significantly more potent venom produced, plus due to the overflow a **Dreadqueen** can be described as toxic from head to toe, making even touching their scales with your bare hand a very ill advised idea, and much more so with the thorn spikes which could potentially kill something like a _Najarala_ within only a few minutes.

 **Dreadking's** are rare results of _Rathalos_ who have spent much of their lives in particularly harsh volcanic areas, hence their ash coatings and darker colorations, the latter being the result of the intense heat they deal with on a frequent basis, while their body temperatures don't match a _Metal Rath_ in Hellfire Mode, meaning a **Dreadking** cannot access such a "form", the heat is enough to help break down things such as Firecell Stones, which are, atleast at first, frequently ingested accidentally due to the amount of easy prey items that eat such things, and while the resulting magma cannot be ingested, it CAN be exhaled, resulting in a substance similar to the lava made by a _Glavenus_ , and the body temperature can also reheat ingested ash and soot to similar destructive effect, the concoction resulting from this results in a **Dreadking's** fire balls effectively being giant explosive balls of fire, magma, and scorching hot ash with destructive potential being comparable to a direct strike from a charged fire blast from an _Autumn_ _Espinas_ , minus the poison of course.

**Behavior:**

The _Rath's_ are carnivorous, and primarily take down prey (typically being something the size of a cow atleast) using their venom, this includes a standard hunting method for a _Rathalos_ , which is to quickly swoop down from high in the sky and dig their talons into an unlucky target, then just simply fly away somewhere to eat while their talons and venom take care of the rest along the way. _Rathalos_ spend most of their days flying high in the sky for great distances in search of food, and rarely landing on the ground (which is where _Rathain's_ typically spend most of their days), unless it's to eat, sleep, or to make a nest using the extensions of the sides of their heads, once that is taken care of they will using their striking colors to attract a _Rathian_ for courtship (which is considered a "permanent" bond), the brighter the coloration on that specimen, the better, once courtship and eggs are made a large territory is then set up around the nest, with the parents using their talons to carve marks into things like trees and boulders to mark the area, which the _Rathalos_ will patrol for most of the day, and catch prey wandering around in the place to bring back to the nest for the family to feast on, which the _Rathian_ will spend the day guarding from intruders and predators.

All of the before mentioned information is mostly much the same for all of the variations of the standard _Rath's,_ a notable exception to this being **Dreadking's** , who have been noted to ingest materials such as fire stones and ash on purpose, and spew these materials back out along with their proper fireballs to add an extra punch.

**Habitats:**

The _Rath's_ inhabit various mild climate forests, mountain ranges, jungles, and swamps throughout the world, along with occasionally being found in volcanic areas and arid deserts. Though as their names would suggest the Old World, New World, and Island variations can be primarily found in those kinds of areas, although the island variant has been occasionally sighted in the Old World as well. All of this also applies to all the mutant/unique variations of the standard _Rath's_ as well.

_Conflagration Rathian_ and _Combustion_ _Rathalos_ :

 **Classification** : Flying Wyverns

 **Title** : Wild Fire Wyverns

**Physical Description:**

The _Wild Rath's_ are close relatives of the "standard" versions, namely the Old World versions which is what they most closely resemble in terms of structure. The key differences lie in their colorations, wing patterns, and the bristly fur, but they're also smaller on average compared to _Old World Rath's_ with adults typically growling to be 1551.43cm (Rathian) and 1536.2cm (Rathalos) in length respectively and 374.91cm in height.

 _Conflagration Rathian's_ green scales are more of a mossy green than a forest green, their tail spikes (which have significantly reduced numbers in the "thorn cluster"), talons, wing spikes, and claws are also now a maroon looking color, the sphere's present on the wing patterns are swapped out for somewhat diamond esque shapes, making the patterns overall more resemble silted eyes, and the bristly fur (which is now a burnt orange color) is present in notably higher quantities, and even growing from places not seen on the standard variants, such as all over the tail club, and at the back of the head where it connects to the neck.

 _Combustion Rathalos'_ are primarily a rusted red color, and share the same maroon colored parts as their _Rathian's,_ their black patterns, including their wing patterns, are also now a dull gold color. The wing patterns are mostly the same, but each streak pattern has numerous small pointed extensions in various places of various sizes, but all in general being quite small compared to the "main" pattern, creating a much more "wild" and chaotic look to the flame patterns. Unlike all other types of _Rathalos'_ _Combustion Los'_ also possess the bristly fur, of the same color as the fur found on _Conflagration Rathian's_ , the quantity and growth areas of this fur is mostly the same, however instead of being present on the tail club _Combustion Los'_ have the hair growing on their feet.

**Abilities:**

The general speed, strength (including regarding their fire breath) and flight capabilities of the _Wild Rath's_ is more or less identical to that of the _Old World_ _Rath_ types, the two key differences in the abilities of this species comes in the form of two details. For one, these _Rath's_ lack toxins in any way shape or form, thus rely exclusively on their flames and physical strength to deal with prey and opponents, and while their fire breath may have similar power to _Old World_ standard _Rath's_ , the fur present on their bodies comes into play in a unique way for their physical strikes, this fur is coated in a layer of natural oils, these oils are combustible when exposed to sufficient heat, but will replenish, the fires resulting from these oils are notably hotter than the flames created from their fire breath, due to this its quite common for the _Wild Rath's_ to fight by breathing fire all over the place to create a raging blaze, and then flailing areas covered in hair through the flames to ignite the oils, before slamming/tearing into a target, preferably in quick succession.

**Behavior:**

The _Wild Rath's_ could overall be described as more "primitive" versions of the "standard" ones. They're also carnivorous, but are notably quite reckless in general, less intelligent, and quite destructive (due to their reckless behavior frequently resulting in forest fires). Courtship behavior is mostly the same, however it's also fairly common for a lone _Combustion Los'_ to simply "steal" a taken _Conflagration Rathian_ away, by torching any eggs or hatchlings present in the nest to death with his fire breath, and then (atleast attempting) to kill (or scare off) off the father once they come back, before attempting to woo the _Rathian_ afterwards, to heavily varying results. Another small thing of note is nesting behavior, _Wild Rath's_ in particular much prefer to make their nests on cliffsides, or just in general, close to cliffs.

**Habitats:**

_Wild Rath's_ have only been found on the Old World continent, living amongst forests close to certain mountain ranges, or in the mountain ranges themselves.

_Inferno Rathian_ and _Blaze_ _Rathalos_ :

 **Classification** : Flying Wyverns

 **Title** : Arch Fire Wyverns

**Physical Description:**

The _Arch Rath's_ primarily resemble the _Island_ _Rath's,_ though noticeably larger, with adult specimens often growing to be 1929.4cm and 728.5cm (Rathian) or 2026.92cm and 829.1cm (Rathalos) in length and height respectively, amongst various color differences, including their always yellow eyes.

 _Inferno Rathian's_ are primarily a slightly reddish dark brown color, with various small burnt yellow blotch markings on the large plates lining the top half of the neck, the back, and top side of the tail. Their underbellies are crimson and their claws, wing spikes, tail spines, chin spikes, and talons are all black. The wing patterns are a bright, slightly orangish yellow, and are mostly the same as the "standard" _Rathian's,_ only noticeably proportionally bigger, especially the "pupils". _Inferno Rathian's_ also lack bristles.

 _Blaze Rathalos'_ are primarily a bright slightly orangish red, with the black colored plates and wing patterns being a fiery yellow color, the underbelly is a bright cream color, and the talons and tail spines are crimson red.

**Abilities:**

While their physical abilities are mainly the same as their "standard" counterparts, the _Arch Rath's_ , much like the _Wild Rath's_ , lack venom, and thus rely on their fire breath more than the "standard" versions do. Also much like the _Wild Rath's_ , the _Arch Rath's_ have the ability to light themselves ablaze with ease, however the _Arch Rath's_ way of doing it is different, doing so by secreting a diluted form of the liquid used for their fire breath through their skin between their scales, this ability in the _Arch Rath's_ case is primarily used for intimidation, especially in the case of _Rathian's,_ naturally this could potentially pose a threat to their eye sight so this species of _Rath's_ possess nictitating membranes to shield their eyes from the flames. _Blaze Rathalos'_ have also been noted to intentionally ingest and spew out smelted down Firecell Stones alongside their volatile liquid, while _Inferno Rathian's_ fiery liquid is notably different in composition, resulting in the flames producing highly toxic smoke.

**Behavior:**

The behavior of this species of _Rath's_ is quite similar to the "standard" versions, with some notable differences, both types have a higher focus on trying to appear "frightening", with their colorations and spontaneous "combustion" aiding in this, the toxic smoke produced by the _Inferno Rathian's_ flames also helps with insuring other animals stay away from them, or their nests. Due to them lacking venom, a _Blaze Rathalos'_ generally hunting strategy is quite different from the "standard" variety, in what could best be described as "making a personal meteor" in an attempt to make their prey target panic, or just die from the impact and heat of their projectiles, and swooping in for the kill, or to pick up the remains.

**Habitats:**

The _Arch Rath's_ have exclusively been found living in volcanic mountain ranges on certain islands, and a select few locations in the Old World such as those in the North El De Region.

_Zerureusu_ :

 **Classification** : Flying Wyvern

 **Title** : Solar Crown Wyvern

**Physical Description:**

The _Zerureusu_ are wyverns that resemble the _Island_ _Rath's_ in terms of general structure, namely the _Rathalos_ due to their lack of bristles, short chin spikes, and the presence of the spike lined structures behind the ears, though the _Zerureusu_ are on average slightly bigger, with adults typically growing to be 1865.4cm in length and 600.5cm in height, they also have proportionally slightly bigger wings, and are not sexually dimorphic (reproductive systems aside). Other distinctive aspects include their color schemes and body patterns, with most of their scales being a bright white, the underbellies being a pale grey, black talons and chin spikes, but the wing claws and spines, along with the singular tail spikes being white as well, albeit a bit brighter, and their eyes are a bright orange. The black scale patterns on "standard" _Rathalos'_ are absent, and the wing patterns are different, in the case of the _Zeru's_ the patterns consist entirely of vertically stretched white hexagonal shapes with light grey outlines, this also results in the edges of the membranes having a rather "spiky" appearance. Other physical differences include the crest spines being curved up slightly, and being a little longer, the structures behind the ears are also a bit longer (getting a bit thinner in the extension) and curved forward slightly, with the three spikes, which are slightly longer and thicker, having their positions shifted in accordance so that they still face forward, The wings lack any small spines, and the outermost wing finger claws have a different shape from the rest, resembling the blades of hatchets, along with being being shorter than the other claws, and angled sideways. Lastly the tail club has thick plating covering it on all sides, the spikes on the side are absent, being replaced by large plating that faces backward and tilts up slightly, the club is also a little less wide, more rounded, quite a bit longer, and the singular white spike at the very end is thicker and longer than the similar spike on _Rathalos'._

**Abilities:**

With their large wings the _Zerureusu_ are quite adept at flying. The structures behind their ears serve two functions, both as tools for nest creation via simply dragging stuff around, and as small stabbing weapons, along with their somewhat sword-like tail clubs, and their talons, which while they lack venom, are powerful enough to tear through solid rock with ease. Within the bodies of these Flying Wyverns is a transparent slightly blue tinted liquid that circulates all around the body, when exposed to oxygen this liquid will begin to rapidly crystallize into hard and heavy blue crystals, if need be, a _Zerureusu_ can secrete this liquid from various points on their body to form these crystals, either to armor themselves up, or to add a bit to certain weapons, such as the structures on their heads, their talons, their tail clubs, even their teeth. Although this can become problematic if used too much before they crumble away over time, or are smashed, intentionally or otherwise, as they can weigh the wyverns down. Lastly the skin that makes up their wing membranes is capable of absorbing sunlight in a fashion similar to solar panels, to use for electrical energy, or heat. The _Zerureusu_ use this ability both to maintain their body temperatures, and to deal with prey and aggressors by expelling the heat and electricity back out to zap and fry targets, such as in the form of a beam or small blasts from their mouths, a short ranged shockwave released in all directions, or just a very bright flash to blind targets.

**Behavior:**

_Zerureusu_ are aggressive carnivores that frequently spend a lot of time basking in sunlight to use in various ways, and paired _Zeru's_ construct their nests with one another, but _Zeru's_ don't really mark territory as they don't stay in place very frequently as they've been observed to "follow" clear weather patterns, this can even involve taking their eggs and hatchlings with them, carrying them with their talons

**Habitats:**

The _Zerureusu_ can normally be found living in various locations with a high altitude, naturally formed or otherwise, across the Old World, and a select few islands. These locations can include the mountain peak known as the Ruined Ridge, and the various ancient towers from a civilizations long past, such as the one located in the Great Forest in Fonron.

_Kagavalos_ :

 **Classification** : Flying Wyvern

 **Title** : Shadow Tyrant Wyvern

**Physical Description:**

The _Kagavalos'_ bare a close resemblance to the _Island Rathian's_ due to the present bristles and long chin spikes, in opposition to the _Zerureusu_ resembling the _Island Rathalos'_ , this also goes well for the species coloration, with the majority of their bodies being a very slightly blue tinted black, and their undersides being a dark shade of grey. The bristles present on _Kagavalos_ are more plentiful than on _Island Rathian's_ , though not as much as on the _Wild Rath's_ , and the bristles are a slightly reddish dark grey. The wing claws, talons, chin spike, and wing and tail spines are all a crimson red color, with the claws and talons having orangish yellow tips. The outermost wing digits have ten spines lining them instead of six and these one's possess no curve, have a more sharpened point, and are all roughly the same size, and none of them grow proportionally any bigger than the wing spines found on any type of _Rathian_ , the claws present on the shortest digits are thicker, longer, and have a more pronounced hooked curve compared to the others, the wing membranes are mostly maroon colored, though they're burgundy colored close to the hand area, and their edges are covered in orangish yellow patterns resembling flames, similar to those seen on the top half of _Anorupatisu_ wing membranes, only present on both sides. _Kagavalos'_ have a pattern of off colored plating that's identical to the various _Rathalos'_ present on their heads, necks, backs, and tails, though unlike the _Rathalos'_ these specific plates are a crimson red instead of black. The three longest segments of the crests are noticeably longer and curve somewhat, with the outermost pair curving down and the middle segment curving upwards, the head also possess structures behind the ears similar to those seen on _Rathalos_ and _Zerureusu_ but less thick and lacking the small spikes, the teeth are proportionally a bit bigger, and the eyes are a bright yellow, with the scales surrounding them being two "circles" of an orangish yellow color, than crimson red. The talons are comparatively thicker and longer than those seen on any type of _Rathian,_ and the tail club is thinner than those seen on _Rathalos_ or _Rathian's_ and like the _Zerureusu_ ', has thick and rough plating covering it on all sides, on each side is a line of four crimson red spines which are angled to point backwards at an upward angle, starting small but getting progressively larger the further to the end they go, culminating in a much larger and longer straight spike at the very end, this spike is a reddish orange color with an orangish yellow tip. Lastly, in terms of size adult specimens typically growing to be 1786.13cm in length and 603.50cm in height.

**Abilities:**

While one might not expect this given their normally fairly docile behavior even with their fearsome appearances, the _Kagavalos'_ are quite dangerous, being quite agile both on the ground and in the air, being capable of tearing through tough materials like steel as if it was wet paper with their powerful talons, other physical weapons include their tail clubs, their teeth and surprisingly, the small spines lining two of their wing digits, unlike the _Rath's_ these small spines present on _Kagavalos'_ wing are somewhat loosely, so a hard enough swing of their arms can send them flying off as sharp projectile weapons, and they can regrow fairly quickly to boot. Like _Rathian's_ the _Kagavalos_ only possess a single "flame sac", although the composition itself does make a _Kagavalos_ _'_ fire on par with a "Hellfire" _Metal Rath's_ flames in terms of literal fire power, just unable to use it as frequently as a _Rathalos'._ While this species does lack venom, they do still possess a method of weakening a target over time: Corrosive gas sprays. Similarly to wyverns such as _Gurenzeburu_ and _Gravios,_ this is a byproduct of their digestive systems, with the resulting gas being stored for later use in a fight by spraying it back out from their mouths.

**Behavior:**

Despite what one might think at a glance the _Kagavalos'_ aren't actually frequently hostile under normal circumstances and rather sluggish when not actively hunting or fighting, in fact an attack from them is likely only to happen if something provokes them, or if they're hungry, of which they're still strictly carnivorous. They aren't territorial and as such tend to just spend most of their days wandering in solitary, although, during Summer it has been noted that large groups of them gather in various sandy desert regions across the Old World, namely to mate, including involving males fighting each other for the rite by using their talons in an attempt to pin one another to the ground until one concedes. But despite all this, one aspect of their behavior that their general calmness belies quite well is their infamously relentless and ferocious tempers, this being part of why many creatures tend to instinctively leave them alone, as if they were to attack and make the _Kagavalos'_ angry, they're likely to lose their life, not only due to the actual danger involved, but due to how relentless an angry _Kagavalos'_ can be, to the point where unless you can kill or manage to hide from them, it will take quite awhile for them to give up trying to kill the one responsible for their anger.

**Habitats:**

_Kagavalos'_ inhabit various dry mountainous and desert regions around the Old World, such as the Dede and Sukumea Deserts, or the North El De Region, although individuals will likely not stay in one area for a long time.


	11. Sand Swimming Crocfish

_Delex:_

**Classification** : Fish

 **Title** : Burrowing Sail Fish

**Physical Description:**

The _Delex'_ are a large species of fish that somewhat resemble a cross between a _Sailfish_ and a _Gharial._ They have elongated smooth scale covered bodies that are primarily a dusty orange with numerous small, spaced apart, darker colored, horizontal stripes lining the body on their backs, with cream colored underbellies. They have five fins in total including a wide lunate caudal fin that has two thin pointed extensions around the middle on each half, a single thin, triangular, curved back anal fin far back on the body, and a pair of long, somewhat triangularly shaped, pectoral fins with a single small thin spiked extension near the start on the back of each, and lining the middle of most of the back and tail is a massive, collapsible, sail-like, right triangle shaped dorsal fin, with a small scalene triangle shaped extension at the very front, that's pointed up from the rest of the body and sticks up even when the rest of the fin is collapsed, the dorsal fins are uniquely colored from the rest of the body with the majority of the webbing being a light blue, with the (uniquely from the rest of the fins) visible rays being a darker shade, but near the end/top, the webbing becomes an even brighter shade of blue, while the rays become a yellowish green color. The heads of the _Delex_ closely resemble the general shape of a _Gharial's_ head, with a long and thin snout, each half is lined with eighteen thin pointed teeth all roughly the size on each, nine on each side, each spaced apart in a way so they don't collide when the mouth is closed, and they all stick out of the mouth when it is closed, the snout is tipped by two pronounced and spaced apart nostril housing extensions on top. Adult specimens typically grow to be 203.74cm in length.

**Abilities:**

While the _Delex_ are quite adept to swim in water, with their fins and gills (and amphibious lungs as they grow older), normally that's not actually the kind of environment they inhabit, rather, using their fins they "swim" (burrow) in desert sand with great agility, almost as if they were still swimming in water, something they have to get used to doing as they grow up. Since they can't breath in sand they have their nostrils and eyes on top of their bodies to allow easier vision and breathing when in that kind of environment, though despite that the _Delex_ will intentionally ingest some sand as they swim around, stored inside their bodies where it mixes with a bodily mucus to become a watery substance that is later spat out with great precision to stun prey or blind aggressors. they also possess rather excellent hearing despite their lack of external ears, and similarly to other burrowing desert dwelling creatures such as the _Cepha_ or _Monoblos_ and _Diablos_ , they primarily rely on their senses of hearing when fully submerged in sand, though this can backfire as when doing this a sudden very loud noise (like those from Sonic Bombs) can leave them startled and stunned. The reason for the dorsal fin being collapsible is unknown, but theorized to have the purpose of helping the _Delex_ blend into the sand in order to ambush targets.

**Behavior:**

These fish are carnivores that travel in schools that usually consist of atleast 4-7 members and typically feed on small mammals, birds, and reptiles, and will occasionally dip into oasis to hunt smaller fish, or scavenge from carcasses. They have also been known to follow other larger predators around, scavenging off of the larger creatures kills, this even includes creatures like _Jhen_ and _Dah'ren-Mohran's_ , with the _Delex_ feeding on creatures killed in the wake of the movement of the massive Elder Dragons, or even attempting to feed on humans, wyverians, troverian's, felyne's, etc riding on Sandships, seemingly being capable of recognizing that Sandships are not living beings themselves. They aren't very aggressive if alone, and schools are quick to flee if one of their members are killed in a confrontation, with one or more members letting out a sound similar to a ringing bell to alert the other members that it's likely a good idea to flee. During spawning season they travel to formed oasis' to breed and lay their eggs in the water.

**Habitats:**

_Delex_ have only been found in certain desert regions plentiful in sand across the Old World such as the Dede Desert, and islands with a similarly suitable habitat, though not ALL of the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd take a bit of a break and do a short one after the beast that was the Rath's chapter.  
> Also: Insert 'Doctor Who' reference here.


	12. Semiaquatic Rodents

_Caeserber:_

**Classification** : Fanged Beast

 **Title** : Giant Armored Beaver

**Physical Description:**

The _Caeserber_ are a species of large beaver's covered primarily in a thick light brown pelt, with four yellow streaks, two on the back, and two on the head a little below the eyes, one on each side. The rest of the body lacks fur and is covered in thick pale-ish Prussian blue rough skin, or hard plating. The head features two eyes with rounded pupils and purple irises, four large incisors in their mouths, a small crest on top at the back with some beige highlights, and a large dark brown nose. Their backs feature three lines of small, curved back spiky plates, each line starting close to the head crest, one in the middle and the other two at the edges , with the two yellow back streaks being present between them all, the middle line is also noticeably longer than the others, going all the way down to the tail while the other two stop close to the waist region. Their long arms feature five fairly long, curved forward, beige spines on the outer side of the forearms, and their furless hands have five finger digits, including a smaller semi-opposable finger, each digit ending in a curved black claw. Their furless and somewhat rotund belly regions have a few vertical (directed between the front and back of the body instead of too the sides) lines of small, separated, beige bits. Their furless webbed feet on their short hindlegs have five short toes, also having small curved, black claws. Their large, wide, flat, scaly tails feature four beige spikes extending from the end, two around the middle, and one each at the edges. The average size of fully grown _Ceaserber's_ is 259.1cm in height when on all fours, and 655.32 in length.

There is also a particularly noteworthy individual _Caeserber_ commonly nicknamed the **Warghost** , this rather odd, old, male individual can rather easily identified by their rather large size (though exact measurements are not known), a large scar covering his left eye, alongside various other small marks and scars throughout the furless sections of the body, and the majority of his fur having a red hue, likely due to being stained red by some sort of liquid.

**Abilities:**

The _Caeserber_ are known for their physical might, using their strong jaws and teeth (which much like other beavers grow continuously throughout their lives but tend to get worn down during daily activity) to chew down large trees with relative ease, or pick up logs or even small trees using those same jaws and carrying them around without much hassle, even allowing them to use logs and small trees in their teeth as rudimentary weapons. The armored crests atop their heads serve a purpose different from what one might think, it's there to protect the giants rodents brain when they attempt to knock down fruits high up in trees by ramming them, instead of wasting time chewing the tree down or trying to climb, plus in general, protect the head. Their tails serve a variety of purposes including storing fat, being used as rudders when swimming (which is also why their hindlegs are webbed), as leverage for balance, especially when carrying heavy objects like large logs and big stacks of twigs, and to be used as a minor weapon, and warning tool. And their claws and arm blades help them defend themselves from predators. Oddly enough their round-ish frames allows them to roll rather effectively, usually as a means of fleeing a bit faster if need be.

**Behavior:**

_Caeserber_ behavior isn't very different from most types of beavers, they're fiercely territorial herbivores that feed on bark, twigs, leaves, berries, and various aquatic plants, that live by rivers, large ponds, or lakes and build dams out of timber and mud as shelter from other animals, and live in tightly knit family units, though due to their large size their groups tend to split off more frequently than other types of Beavers.

The individual male _Caeserber_ commonly called the **Warghost** by local villagers near its habitat is quite an oddity amongst forest _Caeserber's_ as this individual is known to actively "steal" and destroy dams from other Cae families, doesn't appear to live with a family himself, and is just as if not even more hostile that normal specimens, preferring to kill other animals rather then drive them away from him. This behavior has earned the individual an infamous reputation that some compare to an infamous crocodile in the Old World nicknamed 'Gustave', and much like Gustave it's unknown why exactly the individual acts as abnormally as it does, though there are some scientific and superstitious theories as to the reasoning, and much like the infamous crocodile there have been various attempts on the **Warghost** 's life, or atleast to capture it, for various reasons, but thus far none have succeeded, with the **Warghost** usually getting away, not being found at all, or killing those sent after it.

**Habitats:**

This species of beaver has only been found in a large valley on the Old World continent dubbed Dawnwind Valley, this also goes for the **Warghost** , they live by the rivers and small lakes around the valley.

_Yellow Caeserber:_

**Classification** : Fanged Beast

 **Title** : Dusty Armored Beaver

**Physical Description:**

_Yellow Caeserber_ are a species that mostly resemble their forest cousins physically, with the notable differences being that they typically grow to be a bit smaller (237.74cm and 633.98cm in length and height respectively), have normally shorter fur, and have different color schemes, with the _Yellow's_ having bright pale yellow fur which lack streaks, and very muted purple skin with the beige highlights and extensions being a muddy brown color.

**Abilities:**

The abilities of the _Yellow Caeserber_ are more or less the same as the forest variety, with the only really noteworthy differences being their shorter, bright and pale fur, helping prevent overheating from the hot desert sun, and _Yellow Caeserber_ making a bigger use out of mud than the forest one's, both as foundation tools and as rudimentary, due to the generally lacking timber in their environment.

**Behavior:**

Aside from the _Yellow Caeserber_ preferring a more muddy type home, using mud more frequently in general, and having a diet consisting more of desert plants (even things like Buckthorns)

**Habitats:**

_Yellow Caeserber_ have only been found inhabiting the marshes in a specific sandy desert region in the Old World dubbed the Thunderous Sands.


End file.
